We must being together forever!
by YoungHeeSEHUN94
Summary: Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi. Sehun akan selalu bersama Luhan. HunHan! Slight EXO official pair. #ngga jago bikin summary-.-# RnR please! Need review DLDR! [CHAP 3 IS UP!]
1. Chapter 1

Title: We must being together forever!~

Pairing: HunHan, SuLay, KaiSoo, KrisTao, ChenMin, ChanBaek.

Author: Han Young Hee a.k.a Alenta Oh

Length: Chapter

Rated: T/M

Genre: Romance, little sad *maybe, hurt, school life, happy ending.

DESCLAIMER: FF INI PURE DARI OTAK SAYA. **NO COPAS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY PASTE WITH OUT CREDIT!** EXO milik orang tua mereka dan agensi nya. Kecuali sehun! Dia hanya milik saya xDD

WARNING: THIS IS YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/BOYS LOVE/BROMANCE/BOY X BOY! DLDR RnR please~ Sorry banyak TYPO, kata/kalimat yang diulang-ulang, dll.

_HAPPY READING~~~_

"Hueee.. eomma~ Kaki-ku sakit huwweeee" tangis seorang namja manis keturunan China itu.

"Huwwee.. eomma, bagaimana cara aku pulang? Hiks" gumamnya lagi.

"Hyung?!" namja lain yang lebih tinggi dari namja manis itu menghampirinya.

"Astaga, kaki-mu akan ku obati, Hyung" namja berkulit putih seputih susu itu mengeluarkan obat merah dan perban dari tas nya, lalu mengobati kaki si namja manis.

"Sudah~ Kamu sudah lebih baik kan, Hyung? Jangan menangis lagi. Aku Sehun, Oh Se Hoon" kata namja berkulit putih itu sambil membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Em.. A-aku Luhan" jawab namja manis itu. Wajahnya sungguh sangat manis dan imut. Tidak seperti namja. Sehun tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantar Luhan hyung pulang" ucap Sehun yang menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Ah, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku tadi, Sehunnie"

"Sama-sama, hyung. Rumah Luhan hyung dimana?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Itu rumahku. Kamu bisa main kesana kapan2, Sehunnie" Luhan menunjuk bangunan rumah yang berwarna abu-abu.

"Oke. Aku pulang ya, hyung. Bye bye" Sehun melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari kembali kerumahnya.

**===13 years later===**

"Hai, Lu" sapa Sehun tiba-tiba pada Luhan yang sedang membaca novel di perpustakaan.

"Astaga, kamu mengagetkan-ku, Hun" ucap Luhan sambil membenarkan kaca matanya yang tadi hampir jatuh karena Sehun mengagetkannya. Luhan akan memakai kaca mata apa bila sedang membaca.

"Aku mencarimu hampir ke seluruh penjuru universitas, chagi. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kamu disini, hm?" kata Sehun pelan sambil merangkul leher kekasihnya itu.

"Hun, ini diperpustakaan. Ada CCTV dan aku sedang focus membaca novelku. Jangan ganggu aku. Oke? Nanti sore kita bisa kencan seperti biasa"

"Oh, ayolah Luhan sayang~ bahkan kamu lebih mementingkan novel mu dari pada aku? Menyebalkan" dengus Sehun.

"Hhhh.. Baiklah, apa mau mu Sehunnie sayang?" Luhan menutup novelnya dan menatap Sehun lembut.

"Hehe, ayo ke taman belakang" Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan berjalan ketaman belakang yang sudah biasa Ia kunjungi untuk melepas rasa jenuh dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan.

"Lu, kemari" Sehun duduk dirumput dan merentangkan tangannya, menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dipelukanya. Luhan mengikuti kemauan Sehun.

"Lihatlah, disini kita bebas dari orang-orang lain" Sehun mendekap tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya didada Sehun.

"Saat musim semi nanti, kuharap kita bisa sering kesini dan melihat bunga matahari-ku mekar" balas Luhan sambil memandang pot bunga mataharinya dengan bunga mataharinya yang masih menguncup.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan menikmati bermacam-macam bunga di sini saat musim semi nanti"

"Sehunnie! Kelasmu sudah mau dimulai kan? ayo cepat kembali ke kelas" kata Luhan.

"Luhannie~~ Kita membolos saja ya? Lagi pula ini kan pelajaran terakhir dan ini pelajaran membosankan. Aku malas" rengek Sehun. Sikap nya selalu sama, seperti anak kecil kalau didepan Luhan.

"Sehunnie, pelajaran terakhirku itu matematika. Itu sangat penting untuk ujian kenaikan kelas nanti. Dan kalau kamu membolos, tidak ada kencan untuk 1 minggu" Luhan berdiri dan menarik-narik tangan Sehun.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku masuk ke kelas ya" ucap Sehun setelah mengecup singkat bibir Luhan. Luhan tersenyum malu dan berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Luhan-ge! Cepat cepat.. Songsaengnim akan segera datang" ucap sahabat Luhan bernama Lay tersebut. Luhan tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kelas nya bersama Lay.

"Ge? Kamu tadi tidak ada diperpustakaan. Bersama Sehun lagi, ya?"

"Hm.. dia selalu seperti itu. Ah! Kamu hari ini kencan dengan Suho ya?" tebak Luhan membuat pipi Lay merona.

"Ba-bagaimana kamu bisa tau, ge?"

"Tentu saja. Kelakuanmu hari ini cukup membuktikan semuanya. Kamu tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas saat pagi tadi" jelas Luhan.

"Jinjja? Astaga" Lay menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah sempurna.

"Haha.. Kalau dengan Suho, aku yakin kamu berbahagia kok"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"Kata Sehun, Suho itu termasuk anak yang baik. Terlebih lagi, Dia sama sepertimu, ketua kelas yang baik hati dan bijaksana. Kalian bisa dijuluki duo guardian mungkin" jelas Luhan.

"Ya ampun, kamu lebih tau tentang Suho dari pada aku" balas Lay.

"Tidak, ah. Sukses untuk kencanmu ya, Lay-ah!" ucap Luhan member semangat.

"Hem.. tentu saja. Terima kasih sudah mendukungku, ge"

"Oh ayolah~ kita ini kan sahabat" kekeh Luhan.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseo, Sehunnie.. aku akan pulang agak telat, ada rapat Ketua dan Wakil ketua kelas"

"_Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu sambil mengerjakan tugas bersama Kkamjong"_

"Kamu yakin? Tidak langsung pulang saja? Bukankah nanti malam masih harus kerja?"

"_Tidak apa-apa. Yasudah, nanti aku tunggu di lapangan basket sekolah ya~ nanti aku akan bermain sebentar dengan Kkamjong"_

"Hm.. jangan sampai kulit putihmu gosong karena terlalu lama bermain Sehunna. Bye bye" Luhan menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh di tempatnya sana(?).

Luhan dan Sehun sudah tinggal bersama diapartemen mereka sejak Sehun masuk SMA, sekarang mereka sudah kuliah. Eomma-nya Luhan sudah meninggal membuat Appa Luhan harus bekerja sampai berpindah-pindah Negara. Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal diapartemen Sehun saja.

Sehun dan Luhan sebenarnya tetap mendapatkan uang saku dari orangtua mereka. Tapi mereka juga mengambil kerja sambilan dan uang yang diberikan orang tua mereka hanya mereka tabung. Mereka bekerja di sebuah café, lebih tepatnya 'Christofer Café'.

Mereka sudah hidup berkecukupan. Apartemen yang cukup mewah, sekolah yang bisa dibilang elite, dan barang-barang bermerek yang mereka pakai. Yah, walaupun Sehun belum boleh memiliki mobil sendiri, kata appa-nya Sehun 'Sehun itu masih kecil, nanti saja kalau sudah besar baru boleh punya mobil sendiri'.

Rapat ketua dan wakilketua kelas, ya. Lay sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Jelas saja, disebrangnya saat ini ada Suho dan Baekhyun, ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas junior.

Pasalnya, dari tadi Suho tak henti-hentinya memandangi Lay, itu membuat Lay merona.

"Astaga~~ Lay-ah.. dia melihat kearahmu terus!" pekik Luhan pelan.

"Luhan-ge.. ayolah, jangan menggodaku lagi"

"Hei hei.. itu! sekarang giliran dia berbicara" kata Luhan.

"Ehm, selamat siang semuanya" ucap Suho sambil tetap menatap lurus kearah Lay. "Kelas kami, akan menampilkan dance. Dan yang akan tampil adalah Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong In. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik dalam acara ulang tahun universitas tahun ini. Terima kasih" jelas Suho diakhiri bungkukan kepada yang lainnya. Tapi setelah itu tetap saja, Suho memandang kearah Lay lagi.

"Woaa~ Sehun akan tampil nanti!" gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum senang. Lay berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dan akhirnya, kini gilirannya untuk menyampaikan laporannya.

"Selamat siang, kelas kami akan menampilkan drama. Seluruh murid kelas kami berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan ini. Kami akan menampilkan yang terbaik. Terima kasih" ucap Lay. Rapat selesai, Lay langsung dihampiri oleh Suho.

'Fighting!' Luhan membisikkan kalimat itu sebelum Lay pergi dengan Suho.

"Ah! Lapangan basket! Astaga, ini panas sekali.. memangnya Sehun masih bisa main dengan cuaca seperti ini?" gumam Luhan sambil memasuki lapangan basket dan duduk dikursi penonton.

"Kamu sudah selesai" Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Luhan segera melemparkan handuk dan mendarat dipundak Sehun.

Sehun memgelap keringatnya dan meminum air yang Ia bawa.

"Lu, aku ganti baju dulu ya" Sehun memasuki ruang ganti, meninggalkan Luhan di kursi penonton. Masih ada Kai yang bermain. And.. Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai dari kursi penonton juga. Eh? Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo kan ketua kelas yang terkenal dingin dan sangat galak itu 'kan? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" panggil Luhan. Kyungsoo menoleh dan langsung pergi keluar dari lapangan basket tanpa membalas sapaan Luhan. Benar-benar dingin.

"Lulu~ ayo pulang" ajak Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Luhan.

"Ah, iya. Kita langsung ke apartemen ya? Aku capek" ucap Luhan sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya. Sehun menggandeng Luhan agar memastikan Luhan tidak terjatuh kalau berjalan.

"Kamu sakit ya, Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak kok.. aku sepertinya hanya sedikit kelelahan, Hun"

"Kamu terlalu bekerja keras dalam pentas drama-mu. Kamu dapat peran apa?"

"Drama Cinderella. Aku jadi peri" kata Luhan.

"Jangan terlalu capek, chagiya~" Sehun menyenderkan kepala Luhan dipundakknya. Mereka berada di bus sekarang.

"Kamu sendiri? Bulan depan akan tanding basket, dance dengan Kai di ulang tahun universitas, kamu juga masih harus kerja sambilan. Kamu tidak capek?" balas Luhan yang memejamkan matanya, menikmati pekerjaannya saat ini, menghirup udara bebas.

"Daya tahan tubuh ku lebih kuat dari pada kamu, Lu. Aku seme. Ingat? Aku harus melindungmu" Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dari samping.

"Aku juga laki-laki. Aku tidak selemah perempuan tau" dengus Luhan. Sehun menggandengnya dan berjalan turun dari bus.

"Terserahlah, kita harus istirahat agar nanti bisa bekerja dengan baik dicafe. Aku mau tidur~~" kata Sehun saat sampai diapartemen mereka. Luhan langsung pergi kekamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Sehun pun tiduran disamping Luhan dan memandangi wajah Luhan yang terpejam.

Mereka memang selalu tidur bersama seperti ini. Luhan membalikkan badannya, menjadi membelakangi Sehun. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang, pelukan hangat. Sehun suka memeluk Luhan seperti ini. Sehun dan Luhan pun memulai kisah mimpi mereka dalam tidur lelapnya.

.

.

.

"Lulu.. lulu ayo bangun" Sehun menarik-narik tangan Luhan.

"Hngg?"

"Chagiya~ Ayo bangun" Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan.

"Aish, sekarang jam berapa" gumam Luhan.

"Sudah jam 6 sore, chagi. Ayo cepat mandi atau nanti kita dimarahi senior"

"Aku malas.." balas Luhan.

"Baiklah, kita mandi bersama" Sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan kekamar mandi.

"YAK! OH SEHUN!" jerit Luhan saat tersadar. Mungkin mereka harus menunda mandinya sebentar, yah, maybe untuk melakukan 'this' and 'that'.

.

.

"Luhannie.. ayo cepat. Ini sudah hampir terlambat" oceh Sehun sambil memakai kaos dan celana jeans nya. Luhan masih dikamar mandi, sepertinya dia akan memakai bajunya dikamar mandi. Dan sepertinya, dia sedikit kesulitan.

"YAK! BODOH! INI SAKIT! TUNGGU AKU SEBENTAR!" balas Luhan. Oh astaga, 15 menit lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai. Akh," erang Luhan. Sehun segera memapahnya dan memakaikan sepatunya.

"Sangat sakit ya? Mianhae mianhae. Tadi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Mianhae" ucap Sehun dan mengecup singkat pipi Luhan.

"G-gwaenchana. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Akh, sangat sa-kit" Luhan mencoba berdiri. Ada rasa sakit di selangkangannya setiap ia berjalan.

"Aku gendong saja ya? Kita sudah hampir terlambat" tanpa persetujuan Luhan, Sehun sudah menggendongnya ala koala.

"Yak! Sehun! Turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri tau" Luhan meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Sehun. Orang-orang yang lewat disamping mereka sukses memperhatikan dengan berbagai pandangan yang sangat aneh.

"Diam saja, Lu" Sehun tetap berjalan menuju café tempat mereka bekerja. Bisikan Sehun membuat Luhan berhenti berontak.

"Ekhem, sudah sampai, Luhan sayang" Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya. Oh good, mereka sudah sampai di ruang ganti. Untung saja tadi café sedang sepi, jadi hanya pegawai café yang melihat mereka. Sehun sudah berganti baju dengan baju kerjanya. Sementara Luhan masih diam mematung di tempatnya.

"Lu? Mau aku gantikan bajumu?" goda Sehun.

"Ap-Apa?! Tidak tidak. Ehm, a-aku ganti baju dulu" Luhan gelagapan menghadapi Sehun yang berjongkok didepannya membuat wajah mereka sejajar. Sehun terkikik melihat Luhan-nya yang tidak fokus.

"Luhannie, aku ke luar ya. Nanti kamu bekerja di meja kasir saja!" Sehun keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Hei, hyung!" sapa Sehun saat melihat Jongdae atau yang sering disapa Chen.

"Baru datang? Luhan mana?" balas Chen sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkerjaannya-membuat latte untuk pengunjung.

"Sedang ganti baju. Ah, itu dia. Hari ini biarkan dia di kasir saja ya, Hyung? Dia tidak bisa banyak berjalan" kata Sehun saat melihat Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti dan tersenyum padanya, Sehun membalas dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Hm.. tentu saja. Kalian melakukan itu lagi? Kau cukup idiot ternyata, hun" kata Chen.

"Salah kan saja dia. Siapa suruh terlalu menggoda" dengus Sehun.

"Kau yang mudah terangsang bodoh! Dia itu pasti lelah. Apa kau tidak bisa bertahan sampai liburan tiba heh?"

"Dia saja tidak banya protes. Kenapa kau yang ngomel-ngomel, hyung?"

"Ah, oke. Terserah. Hei, coba kau bantu dia berjalan. Aku tidak tahan melihat dia seperti itu. sana cepat" Chen bergidik melihat Luhan yang berjalan seperti mainan bebeknya.

"Heuft.. baiklah, aku sangat kasihan padanya. Tunggu sebentar ya, hyung" Sehun segera memampah Luhan menuju meja kasir dan membawa Luhan agar duduk dikursi.

"Aastaga, Sehunnie, ponselku.. ketinggalan didalam" Luhan menunduk kesal karen sedari tadi dia harus berjalan mondar-mandir, padahal selangkangannya tidak bisa diajak bersahabat.

"Sebentar, Lu. Aku akan ambilkan" Sehun berlari ke loker pegawai dan mengambil ponsel Luhan ditas mereka.

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie. Sana kamu bantu Jongdae" Luhan mengambil ponselnya dari Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, panggil aku bila butuh bantuan" Sehun mengecup singkat pipi Luhan-lagi. Sehun kembali ke tempatnya dan sesekali tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

.

.

.

"Hun! Aku pulang duluan ya!" ucap Chen diikuti Xiumin dibelakangnya.

"Iya, selamat malam, hyung" balas Sehun yang baru mau mengganti bajunya.

"Sehunnie, ayo pulang~" panggil Luhan yang sudah berganti baju.

"Sebentar, Lu. Aku ganti baju dulu" Sehun masuk keruang ganti dan mengganti bajunya. Luhan menyibukkan diri dengan bermain game diponselnya.

"Lulu, ayo pulang" Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Ayo.. aku capek" Luhan berjalan pelan.

"Eh? Sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik?" Sehun berjalan disamping Luhan.

"Ya.. sedikit-sedikit. Kamu tau? Tadi pengunjung sangat banyak. Mau tidak mau aku harus membantu Xiumin" Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Sehun.

"Aku tau. Tadi Chen hyung bahkan menyuruhku membuat cappuccino. Padahal aku tidak mengerti sama sekali"

"Haha.. seharusnya kamu belajar sedikit darinya. Dan tadi, ada ahjusshi yang menggodaku. Ahahah xD"

"Apa?! Ahjusshi? Ahjusshi yang mana?"

"Yang pakai kaca mata hitam dan pakai banyak gelang. Kamu lihat kan? Ahjusshi itu sepertinya sedikit mabuk. Dia lucu sekali"

"Dia tidak meng-apa-apakan-mu kan?" ucap Sehun sambil memasukkan password apartemen nya itu.

"Tidak. Xiumin langsung mengantarkan ahjusshi itu sampai depan pintu. Aku mau langsung tidur yaa"

"Hm.. selamat malam, lulu sayang. Mimpi indah ya~"

"Kamu tidak tidur?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun masih menyalakan laptopnya.

"Tidak.. ada tugas. Kamu tidur duluan saja, Lu" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan dan langsung berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Jangan sampai terlalu larut, Sehunnie. Besok kita masih harus masuk"

"Hm.. kamu tidur duluan saja, Luhannie. Jangan sampai kamu kelelahan"

"Oke.. selamat malam, Sehunnie" Luhan menarik selimut sampai menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

CUPP~

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan. Luhan menggeliat pelan.

"Maaf, aku telah membuatmu lelah seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Lu" Sehun bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri. Matanya tidak pernah bosan dengan wajah Luhan. Rambut wangi Luhan, yang berbau bunga canolla. Mata rusa Luhan yang cantik. Hidung Luhan yang kecil namun imut. Bibir plum Luhan yang manis, membuatnya selalu ketagihan. Leher putih Luhan yang seputih susu. Lengan mulus Luhan. Jari-jari Luhan yang halus. Semua. Sehun menyukai semua yang ada ditubuh Luhan.

"Oh astaga, tugas sastraku!" pekik Sehun pelan. Ia segera turun dari kasur dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Oh, bagus sekali. Sudah jam 12 malam dan tugasku baru ku kerjakan seperempat bagian. Aku butuh kopi" Sehun terus bergumam merutukki nasibnya. Tugas yang diberikan gurunya itu banyak, sangat banyak malah.

.

.

"Astaga! Terlambat! Terlambat!" Luhan memekik keras saat melihat jam weker di nakasnya.

"SEHUN! ASTAGA! 20 MENIT LAGI KELAS KU DIMULAI!" Luhan berteriak sambil mengobrak-abrik *bahasa macam apa ini-_-* lemarinya. Sehun tidak bergeming. Dia masih tidur. Luhan sendiri sibuk dengan kemejanya dan kemudian menyemprotkan parfum sebanyak-banyaknya. Untuk menutupi kenyataan kalau dia belum mandi.

"SEHUN! OH SEHUN! CEPATLAH AKU SUDAH MAU TERLAMBAT!" Luhan menarik-narik lengan Sehun.

"Ehm.. yasudah. Ah, dia tidak ada kelas pagi ini. Aku akan meninggalkan note untuknya" Luhan menulis note dan menempelkan note tersebut dikulkas.

'_Sehunnie, aku pergi ke kompus duluan ya. Aku ada kelas pagi ini. Aku tidak mau menganggu tidurmu. I love you –Luhan'_

"Sehunnie, aku pergi dulu yaa" Luhan mengecup singkat pipi Sehun dan kemudian berlari keluar apartemen. Oh, God! Pelajaran dimulai 12 menit lagi, dan bus datang 2 menit lagi. Luhan harus berlari kehalte sekarang. Luhan benci berlari.

"Oh, baguslah. Untung bus nya belum pergi" Luhan menghela napas panjang saat sudah menaiki bus. Cukup ramai, dia tidak dapat tempat duduk sehungga harus berdiri. Bagus, semoga kakinya masih bisa bertahan setelah ini. Dia masih butuh berlari lagi karena halte dan kampus nya lumayan jauh.

BRUKK

Kesialan datang lagi, Luhan ditabrak, oleh hoobaenya. Dan beberapa buku nya berserakan.

"Ma-maaf sunbae. Maaf. Ini buku-bukumu. Aku pergi dulu. Maaf" ucap hoobae itu sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

"Ya, panggil aku hyung saja. Sunbae terlalu menggelikan" gumam Luhan dan langsung masuk ke kelasnya. Oh, Luhan sedikit beruntung kali ini, dosen nya belum datang. Kalau saja dia terlambat, Luhan bisa terkena hukuman mengerjakan soal lagi. Ya, dosen nya itu termasuk dosen 'killer' di universitas ini.

"Luhan-ge! Ku kira kau tidak masuk" ucap Lay senang saat melihat Luhan duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak berani bolos di pelajaran guru-guru killer, Lay-ah. Aku benar-benar sial hari ini" balas Luhan sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tasnya.

"Kamu sudah belajar ge? Hari ini ada sesi tanya jawab" ujar Lay dengan suara pelan.

"APA?!" pekik Luhan, cukup keras.

"Huft, aku akan menghabiskan siang ku di perpustakaan lagi. Aku bisa gila" gerutu Luhan.

"Sttt.. Guru sudah datang" bisik Lay. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, frustasi.

_Drrrt Drrrt_

Luhan segera membuka ponselnya. Pesan dari Sehun.

_**From: My lovely Hunnie**_

_**Baby Lu? Kamu sudah berangkat duluan ya? Maaf, tadi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku terlalu lelah. Maaf kalau menggangu kelasmu. Semangat belajar ya, Baby~ Aku akan ke kampus 20 menit lagi. I love you :*{}**_

Luhan tersenyum, tapi ia langsung memasang wajah datarnya karena takut guru killer yang sedang menulis didepan papan tulis itu melihatnya. Satu pesan dari Sehun itu bisa juga menjadi penyemangat baginya. Luhan memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku dan memfokuskan pikirannya pada pelajaran ini. Pelajaran yang sebenarnya sangat Ia benci. Menyangkut tentang matematika.

"LuHan-ssi, kau keruangan ku setelah pelajaran selesai" keputusan final dari guru killer 'kesayangnnya' itu membuat mulutnya harus mengerang. Luhan menunduk lagi. Dia pasti akan diberikan soal matematika yang paling sedikit adalah 40 soal.

"Sabar ya, ge. Aku akan membantumu nanti" Lay mengusap punggung Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum, tersenyum paksa. Guru killer 'kesayangannya' itu pun keluar dari kelas membuat Luhan menghela napas antara senang dan sedih.

"Baby Lu!" panggil Sehun saat melihat Luhan keluar dari kelas.

"Sehunnie? Kamu tidak ada kelas?" Luhan menghampiri Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kelasku sudah selesai. Aku baru mengumpulkan tugas yang kuselesaikan semalam" balas Sehun.

"Ah, aku akan menghabiskan waktu siangku diperpustakaan. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Luhan sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun menuju ruang guru 'kesayangannya'.

"Hm.. tidak apa-apa. Aku akan latihan dance dengan Kai. Kamu ditemani Lay-ge kan?"

"Iya.. yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya! Semangat latihannya, hun" Luhan mengecup singkat pipi Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh. Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan guru 'kesayangannya' tersebut.

"Luhan-ssi? Kau sudah datang ternyata. Ini. Soal untukmu. Besok siang ada kelasku kan? Besok siang sudah harus dikumpulkan"

"Baik" jawab Luhan singkat tanpat memandang wajah guru 'kesayangannya' tersebut dan langsung mengambil soalnya. Luhan langsung keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu.

"Oh astaga. 50 soal matematika! Aku akan berada diperpustakaan sampai sore. Ya tuhan" gumam Luhan sambil melihat-lihat isi soalnya. Kalau ia tidak mengerjakan ini, ia mungkin akan diberi soal lagi. Dengan jumlah 2 kali lipat dan tingkat kesulitan yang lebih tinggi.

"Lay-ah? Kamu sudah disini?" sapa Luhan. Ia duduk dikursi dan menyiapkan semua alat tulisnya. Tugas ini akan menyita banyak waktu.

"Berapa soal yang Ia berikan, ge?" balas Lay.

"50 soal. Matematika. Huffffft" Luhan mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

"Kkamjong! Ayolah, lakukan dengan benar. Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau melakukan banyak kesalahan seperti ini"

"Entahlah, Hun. Aku tidak bisa focus. Kita istirahat sebentar"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mungkin kau bisa cerita sedikit padaku. Kalau kau mau"

"Kyungsoo… dia membuatku gila. Kau tau kan, aku suka dia. Kemarin aku melihatnya sempat ke lapangan basket dan melihat kita, lebih tepatnya aku. Lalu kemarin saat aku latihan disini, dia mengintipku diam-diam melalui jendela. Saat aku pulang, dia mengikutiku sampai ke bus. Aku tidak menegurnya. Tapi aku heran kenapa dia seperti itu"

"Ow woww~ Ada yang sedang beruntung disini. Kurasa Kyungsoo menyukaimu"

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Kai hampir menyemburkan air minumnya yang belum Ia telan.

"Otak mu benar-benar lambat, Kkamjong. Pikir saja, untuk apa dia menguntit mu kalau Dia tidak menyukaimu? Kau tidak pernah mononton drama korea ya?"

"Tidak pernah" jawab Kai singkat membuat Sehun kesal.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak punya TV dirumah? Negara kita punya 1000 lebih drama yang sebenarnya menggelikan tapi kau tak pernah menonton satu pun?!"

"Aku pernah nonton satu"

"Oh, bagus. Apa judul dramanya?"

"Naughty Kiss. Baek Seung Jo dan Oh Ha Ni"

"Ah, kau menonton drama itu. Yap! Disana Oh Hani mengejar Seung Jo kan? Ia mengikuti Seung Jo kemanapun kan? Otakmu perlu dipercepat, Kkamjong. Aku tidak heran guru Han sering mengomelimu" desis Sehun.

"Kau sudah seperti ahli drama saja, albino jelek. Ayo cepat latihan kembali"

"Ehm.. kita lanjut besok saja ya? Aku harus ketempat Luhan. Dadah(?)" Sehun segera berlari cepat sebelum Kai mengejarnya.

"Luhannie?" panggil Sehun yang sudah duduk disamping Luhan. Luhan tidak menoleh.

"Sehunna.. Luhan sedang serius mengerjakan. Jangan ganggu dia" balas Lay.

"Akh! Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan ini" ucap Luhan putus asa. Luhan membiarkan kepalanya terkulai lemas dimeja. Sehun melirik kearah tugas Luhan. Kosong. Luhan belum mengisi apapun kecuali nama.

"Sehun?! Sejak kapan kamu disini?" pekik Luhan saat menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tersenyum.

"Sejak kamu mengeluh. Mana tugasmu? Coba ku kerjakan"

"Memangnya bisa?" Luhan menyerahkan tugas nya ke Sehun.

"Memangnya yang selama ini mengerjakan tugas matematika mu siapa hm?" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Hm.. kita kerjakan dirumah saja ya? Aku tidak suka diperpustakaan" lanjut Sehun. Luhan menoleh ke arah Lay dan Lay hanya tersenyum.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Lay-ah" kata Luhan.

"Ah! Lay-ge, Suho hyung menunggumu diatap sekolah" ucap Sehun sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan. Lay membulatkan matanya dan langsung bergegas keatap.

.

.

.

"Hem.. Sehunnie? Kamu yakin bisa mengerjakan soal terkutuk itu? itu lebih sulit dari soal-soal sebelumnya"

"Diam saja, Lu. Aku akan berkonsentrasi pada soal ini. Oke?"

"Hm.. baiklah. Aku akan membuat makan siang untukmu" Luhan berjalan kearah dapur meninggalkan Sehun yang berkutat dengan soal terkutuk dari guru 'kesayangan' Luhan. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto Sehun yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal. Luhan suka mengambil foto Sehun diam-diam. Well, karena Sehun tidak suka di foto, jadi Luhan harus mengambil itu diam-diam. Dan kemudian mengcopy foto-foto itu ke laptop, dan mencetak nya. Dan, yang paling Luhan suka adalah disaat mereka foto bersama.

"Um.. aku harus masak apa?" Luhan membuka kulkas dan mencari sesuatu yang dapat Ia masak untuk makan siangnya bersama Sehun.

"Telur dadar. Mungkin Sehun akan suka" Luhan mengambil 2 butir telur dan mengocoknya dalam mangkuk kecil. Dengan sangat hati-hati Luhan memasukkan telur yang sudah ia kocok itu ke wajan.

"Oh.. bagus sekali. Aku tidak terlalu sial siang ini. Setidaknya telur buatanku tidak hangus seperti kemarin lusa. Kkk" kekeh Luhan sambil memindahkan telur dadar nya ke piring.

"Hai, Lu" sapa Sehun.

"A-Apa? Kamu sudah selesai mengerjakan soal?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Itu cukup sulit. Tapi bukan masalah untukku" ucap Sehun santai.

"Oh, oke. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua disini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengerjakan satu soal pun? Dan kenapa kamu bisa menyebut itu mudah? Ck" desis Luhan.

"Mau kuberi les privat? Mungkin bisa membantu Kkk" goda Sehun.

"Ya, mungkin bisa dicoba. Besok ada pelajaran guru terkutuk itu lagi. Nanti malam ajari aku ya?" ucap Luhan dengan puppy eyes nya. Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Luhan gemas.

"Tentu saja, Lu. Tapi kalau kamu capek tidak usah. Aku tidak mau kamu kelelahan"

"Kamu sendiri? Kemarin tidur jam berapa hah? Aku sempat membuka mataku saat jam 2 pagi dan kamu masih ada didepan laptop"

"Hm.. tugas ku benar-benar banyak. Untungnya hari ini tidak ada tugas, dan besok tidak ada pelajaran menyebalkan" kata Sehun yang kemudian memakan telur dadarnya.

"Bagaimana rasa telurnya? Terlalu asin?"

"Tidak.. ini pas. Kamu hebat, Baby Lu"

"Hohoo~~ akhirnya aku bisa memasak sesuatu selain mi instan" ucap Luhan bangga.

"Hm.. mungkin lain kali kamu bisa menambahkan susu dalam telurnya. Kurasa akan lebih enak"

"Oke.. lain kali akan ku coba. Bagaimana latihan dance mu tadi?"

"Kacau. Kai tidak bisa focus. Besok kita baru latihan lagi" gumam Sehun.

"Ooh.. kau tau? Tadi pagi aku baru dikasih kostum periku. Kostumnya sangat… mengerikan bagiku"

"Ohya? Coba pakai, Lu. Aku ingin melihatnya"

"Apa?! Tidak! Tidak akan!"

"Oh ayolah, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat kamu memakainya. Boleh ya?" bujuk Sehun dengan bbuing bbuingnya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau"

"Aku akan membelikamu es krim kalau kamu mau memakai kostum perimu di depanku. Bagaimana?" tawar Sehun. Oh, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa menolak yang namanya es krim.

"Janji?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah!" ucap Luhan yang langsung kekamar untuk berganti baju. Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Sehunnie?" panggil Luhan dari depan pintu. Oh God! Luhan… baju peri berwarna putih itu membuat sebagian punggung belakangnya terekspos.

"Kamu tau? Aku berpikir ini bukan kostum peri. Ini lebih seperti kostum untuk pesta dansa" dengus Luhan sambil berjalan kearah Sehun.

"Oww.. tunggu. Tahan disana Luhannie, jangan bergerak" Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil foto Luhan sebanyak mungkin. Dari depan, samping kanan, samping kiri, dan bahkan belakang.

"Sehunnie, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Mengambil fotomu. Kamu terlihat sangat cantik tau. Ayo selfie" Sehun menedekatkan wajanya ke wajah Luhan dan menatap ke kamera. Luhan ikut menatap kekamera dan tangan Luhan membentuk symbol 'V'. Setelah beberapa kali ber-selfie ria, akhirnya Sehun membiarkan Luhan mengganti baju peri nya dengan baju biasa.

"Oh, kostum itu menyiksa tau. Tanganku gatal-gatal karena renda menjijikan itu" rutuk Luhan pada Sehun yang sibuk memandangi hasil fotonya.

"Luhannie, lihatlah.. kamu sangat cantik disini"

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun! Berhenti mengucapkan itu. aku tampat. Bukan cantik. Oke?" ucap Luhan penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya. Sehun tidak peduli.

"Ya Tuhan, kamu benar-benar seorang peri. Kkk~ kamu manis, Lu"

"OH SEHUN! AKU BENCI KAU!"

"Oooh~ apakah sang peri sedang marah disini?" goda Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'cantik'. Oke? Itu sangat sangat menggelikan"

"Tapi tadi kamu benar-benar cantik kok" ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa nya.

"Terserah, aku mau mandi" kata Luhan dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi meninggalkan Sehun yang senyum senyum sendiri.

.

.

"Lulu, ayo berangkat" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan yang sedang menonton TV.

"Hm.. aku malas" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Ayo Lulu~" Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan agar mau berjalan. Luhan menunduk malas.

"Lu, kamu sakit?" ucap Sehun khawatir. Luhan menggeleng.

"Wajahmu pucat, Lu. Kamu istirahat di rumah saja ya? Biar aku yang kerja"

"Tidak tidak. Nanti kamu kesepian" balas Luhan.

"Luhannie, kalau kamu benar-benar sakit, lebih baik kamu dirumah. Aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu. Oke?"

"Hm.. tapi kamu juga dirumah, temani aku. Aku tidak mau sendirian dirumah" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Chen hyung dulu" Sehun mengirim pesan pada Chen. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Luhan memang sedikit pucat, badannya juga agak hangat.

"Umpp-" Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan berlari kekamar mandi. Muntah. Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan dan memijat leher Luhan.

"Kamu kenapa, Lu? Bukankah tadi pagi masih baik-baik saja" gumam Sehun sambil memapah Luhan ke sofa

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin tadi hanya mual biasa. Bisa ambilkan aku minum, Sehunnie?" balas Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil air putih untuk Luhan.

"Lu, badanmu panas. Kamu istirahat saja ya?" Sehun memapah Luhan ke kasur. Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Besok pasti sudah sembuh, kok" ucap Luhan.

"Aku percaya padamu, Lu. Semoga cepat sembuh ya, chagi" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan.

"Kamu disini saja ya? Aku tidak mau sendirian"

"Tenanglah, aku akan disini. Kamu istirahat saja"

"Gomawo, Sehunnie"

.

.

.

"Oh astaga! Tubuh Luhan semakin panas" gumam Sehun sambil meletakkan kain hangat di kening Luhan.

"Sehunnie" lirih Luhan.

"Iya, Lu? Aku disini. Aku menemanimu" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Sehunnie, dingin. Aku kedinginan" gumam Luhan sambil memeluk lengan Sehun.

"Ya ampun, kamu sudah memakai 4 lapis selimut. Dan sekarang kamu bilang dingin? Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Lu?" ucap Sehun frustasi. Luhan menepuk-nepuk bagian kasur sebelahnya. Sehun tiduran disamping Luhan.

"Kamu cukup memelukku seperti ini. Ini lebih baik" Luhan memeluk Sehun erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Luhannie, cepat sembuh. Aku tidak senang melihatmu seperti ini" gumam Sehun.

**07.00 AM KST**

"Eung.. Lulu" panggil Sehun sambil mengecup kening Luhan.

"Baguslah, panasnya sudah turun" gumam Sehun. Sehun tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sehunnie?"

"Morning, Lulu" ucap Sehun senang.

"Eum.. morning too. Sehunnie? Kenapa ada banyak sekali selimut?" Luhan memperhatikan selimut yang ia pakai.

"Bukankah semalam kamu kedinginan? Kamu tidak ingat ya?" Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Kamu pagi ini tidak ada kelas kan, hunnie?"

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa, Lu?"

"Ajari aku pelajaran terkutuk itu. Aku tidak mau mendapat soal-soal lagi"

"Hm.. baiklah. Kamu mandi dulu sana. Aku akan siapkan roti untuk sarapan" ucap Sehun sambil berjalan kearah dapur. Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan kekamar mandi dengan malas.

BRRUUK

"AKKKK!" jerit Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi. Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan dan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi karena Luhan menguncinya.

"LUHANNIE!" Sehun segera menggendong Luhan yang jatuh di kamar mandi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya terpeleset.

"Oh astaga, aku tidak bisa jalan lagi. Aaarrgh" erang Luhan frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. Sehun menyentuh pelan kaki Luhan.

"ARRG! Itu sakit tau!" jerit Luhan saat Sehun sedikit menekan bagian yang agak membiru.

"Kamu itu ngapain sih? Bisa-bisanya sampai kepeleset dikamar mandi" Sehun mengoleskan minyak ke luka di kaki Luhan yang agak membiru itu.

"Aku hanya berjalan. Sungguh. Aku mau mandi. Tiba-tiba kepeleset. Awww, itu sakit" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun.

"Diam saja. Kalau kamu istirahat total, nanti siang kemungkinan kamu masih bisa hadir di kelas terkutuk mu itu. Jangan bergerak kemanapun" Sehun keluar dari kamar dan mengambil rotinya yang tadi ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Aku akan menyuapimu. Oke?" Sehun menyodorkan potongan roti kearah Luhan.

"Sehunnie, yang sakit itu hanya kaki ku. Tanganku bisa berfungsi dengan baik" Luhan mengambil roti itu dari Sehun dan memakannya.

"Kamu bisa tersedak" Sehun meletakkan air minum di meja disamping kasur.

"Sehunnie~~" panggil Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Ajari aku pelajaran terkutuk itu~"

"Oh, baiklah" Sehun mengambil buku pelajaran terkutuk milik Luhan dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Hm.. ini caranya seperti ini. Di kali kan dulu, lalu di akar pangkat 3, lalu di kali 1 per 3, lalu dikurang perkaliannya" *Oke, abaikan ini krn author juga ngasal bikinnya-_-* jelas Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah, soal ke dua dan ketiga sama, Cuma yang ke dua angkanya lebih rumit. Kalau yang ke tiga, itu di bagi, bukan di kali. Arraseo?"

"Uhum.. aku mengerti"

.

.

.

"Hm.. Luhannie, ayo.. kaki mu sudah baikan, 'kan?"

"I-iya.. tapi masih agak sakit" Luhan berusaha untuk berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kelasnya sambil memegangi kaki nya yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Ayo, aku akan membantumu" Sehun memegangi pundak Luhan dan memapah Luhan berjalan.

"Hoho.. Ini lebih baik. Tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa Lu?"

"Tapi, aku sudah merepotkan-mu beberapa hari ini. Maaf ya?"

"Tidak. Kamu tidak merepotkan ku. Aku hanya ingin kamu cepat sembuh dan bisa normal kembali" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Eum.. kelas ku ada disana, Hunnie" Luhan menunjuk kelas terkutuknya. Sehun memasuki kelas Luhan sambil tetap memapah Luhan.

"Sudah, kamu bisa pergi sekarang. Kamu masih ada kelas kan?" ucap Luhan setelah duduk dikursinya.

"Hm.. baiklah. Lay-ge, tolong jaha Luhannie ya?" kata Sehun pada Lay yang duduk disamping Luhan.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik" balas Lay.

"Oke.. aku pergi dulu"

"Eh, tunggu" Lay menahan Sehun.

"Ya, lay-ge?" Sehun berbalik menatap Lay.

"Eum.. sampaikan salamku pada Suho" ucap Lay malu-malu sambil menunduk. Luhan tertawa keras. Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, akan ku sampaikan" Sehun keluar dari kelas Luhan dan berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Hey, Hun!" panggil Kai.

"Kkamjong! Ada apa?"

"Kau dari kelas Luhan hyung? Ngapain?" kata Kai sambil mengeluarkan seringainya(?).

"Hanya mengantarnya, dia tadi pagi terpeleset dikamar mandi" ucap Sehun datar.

"Eh? Huahahaha xD bagaimana bisa? Ahaha"

"Entahlah, dia memang agak aneh. Bagaimana dengan Dio hyung?"

"Apa?! Mana aku tau. Pernah bicara denganku saja tidak"

"Huft, payah" Sehun meninggalkan Kai dan berjalan kearah meja Suho, sang guardian angel.

"Suho hyung" panggil Sehun. Suho menoleh.

"Ada apa, hun?"

"Kau dapat salam dari Lay-ge, lagi"

"Ooh, baiklah. Terima kasih" balas Suho sambil senyum-senyum sendiri(?).

"Kau gila, hyung? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" ucap Sehun dengan wajah 'ilfeel' melihat Suho.

"Eh? Aniya~ Cuma itu sesuatu yang bagus bagi ku. Hohoho" gumam Suho tapi masih terdengar oleh Sehun. Sehun menggidikkan bahunya dan duduk dikursinya, disebelah Kai, se meja dengan Chanyeol. Yah, kalau mereka sudah bersama itu artinya 'Trio berisik'.

"Ow hey! Tumben kalian datang lebih pagi" sapa Chanyeol.

"Hey, byun baek!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Hey, Mr. Park, kau membuat 'calon' Mrs. Park itu takut! Bodoh" dengus Sehun.

"Apa?! Kemarin dia pergi denganku, kok" ucap Chanyeol bangga.

"Ohya? Coba ceritakan pada kami" balas Kai.

"Oh baiklah, jadi kemarin itu kami-"

"Selamat pagi semua" perkataan Chanyeol terpotong karena guru pengajar mereka masuk. Sehun dan Kai terkikik pelan.

LUHAN SIDE

"Ya ampun, ge. Kamu kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?!" oceh Lay tanpa henti saat Sehun sudah keluar dari kelas Luhan.

"Well, Sehun saja tidak mengomel sepertimu. Aku terpeleset saat ingin mandi, and here I am. Sakit sekali tau!" dengus Luhan.

"Astaga.. sesakit itu kah? Ah, pasti tidak. Sehun akan melakukan segalanya untuk mu, 'kan?"

"Yup! Kamu benar Lay-ah, dan hari ini, aku tidak akan berkutat dengan soal-soal terkutuk lagi. Sehun sudah mengajari-ku" ucap Luhan bangga.

"Ow wow, benar juga. Sehun kan sangat amat pintar dalam soal ma-te-ma-ti-ka" balas Lay sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oiya, kemarin Suho…." Luhan menggoda Lay lagi.

"Hm.. kamu pasti akan menggodaku seharian lagi, ge. Dia menembak ku"

"OHYA?! SERIUS KAU? Huptt-"

"Gege, jangan keras-keras" Lay menutup mulut Luhan dengan tangannya dan sedikit menunduk kebeberapa orang yang tadi melihatinya.

"Hei.. kamu serius?!" ulang Luhan.

"Kamu pikir aku bercanda, ge?"

"Aww, jadi? Kau menerimanya?"

"Memangnya aku bisa menolaknya?"

"Ohohoho.. selamat Lay-ah, ah ani, Kim Lay. Begitukah? Ah, kamu harus mentraktirku hari ini. Oke?" ucap Luhan senang.

"Apa?! Kamu minta saja sama Suho-ge" dengus Lay.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menagih pada Suho nanti. Kamu harus ikut. Arraseo?"

"Haish, baiklah baiklah. Terserah kamu, ge" kata Lay frustasi dengan kelakuan Luhan yang terus menggodanya.

"Astaga, guru terkutuk sudah datang" bisik Luhan pada Lay. Lay hanya terkikik pelan sambil mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

.

.

.

"Yak! Suho hyung.. kau harus mentraktir kami!" teriak Kai.

"Oh astaga, baiklah baiklah jjangmyun saja ya? Masing-masing satu. Setuju?" ucap Suho.

"Yeeeaah!" seru Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai bersamaan. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya Baekhyun diseret oleh Chanyeol kesini. Kalau tidak, Baekhyun akan menghabiskan jam makan siangnya diperpustakaan. Itu lebih menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Woaa.. ada Luhannie.. ow! Luhan bersama Lay-ge! LUHANNIE!" panggil Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang jalan kearah kantin. Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hoho.. tepat sekali! Suho ada disana Lay-ah. Kajja" Luhan menarik lengan Lay.

"Gege, aku tidak usah ikut yaa? Kamu kan bisa bersama Sehun. Aku.. aku mau keperpustakaan" Lay berbohong.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa. Kamu harus ikut" Luhan tetap menyeret Lay ke meja Sehun.

"Suho hyung, your princess is here!" seru Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak Lay.

"Apa-apaan sih! Aku bukan princess!" omel Lay.

"Ohohoho.. Lay-ge, Suho hyung sudah janji akan mentraktir kita jjangmyun. Jangan marah begitu. Benarkan?" balas Sehun sambil terkikik. Lay duduk didepan Suho, Suho tersenyum senang.

"Yapp~ jjangmyun nya sudah datang. Ayo makaaan~~" kata Kai sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol didepan Baekhyun, Luhan bersebelahan dengan Sehun, Sehun didepan Kai, dan SuLay yang berhadap-hadapan.

"Ohh,, jinjja. Masa kalian dari tadi tidak bicara satu katapun? Pasangan macam apa kalian ini" protes Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat death glare gratis dari Lay.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kumohon jangan banyak protes, dan jaga sikapmu, princess mu juga ada disini sekarang" ujar Suho sambil melirik Baekhyun yang tersedak.

"Baekhyun.. kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Ya! Suho hyung!" Chanyeol dengan sok perhatiannya mengambilkan minum untuk Baekhyun.

"Gege~~~" rengek Lay pada Luhan. Sungguh, Lay sangat ingin pergi dari sini sekarang, sebelum yang lain menggodanya lagi.

"Lay-ah, sudahlah.. mereka kan hanya bercanda" balas Luhan.

"Mereka bercandanya keterlaluan, ge" dengus Lay. Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan melotot pada Lay, keputusan yang salah. Lay malah membalas dengan death glare yang sangat amat mengerikan. Hari keberuntungan bagimu, Chanyeol! Mendapat 2 death glare gratis dari seorang Zhang Yi Xing.

"Hem.. Suho hyung, aku dan Baekhyun sudah selesai. Kami pergi dulu, ya. Terima kasih traktirannya hyung!" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung membawa Baekhyun pergi.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Terima kasih ya, hyung" tambah Kai. Suho membulatkan matanya.

"Luhannie, aku mau keperpustakaan. Ayo~" Sehun pun menarik Luhan.

"Terima kasih ya, hyung. Dadah. Kkk~" kata Sehun.

"Yak! Luhan ge! Luhan gege! Gege!" teriak Lay tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum miring dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Eum.. suho-ge, aku-"

"Ayo jalan-jalan" ajak Suho tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?!" pekik Lay.

"Jalan-jalan. Ayo, tidak ada penolakan" Suho menarik lengan Lay dan membawa Lay menuju mobilnya.

'_Luhan-ge, awas kau!'_ batin Lay.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Lay pada Suho yang memakaikan seat belt nya.

"Pakai seat belt mu, Lay-a" balas Suho sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil nya. Lay diam membatu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba serasa tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kamu benar-benar ingin mati ,ya?" Suho memakaikan seat belt Lay membuat Lay harus menahan napasnya. Perutnya terasa geli karena merasakan napas Suho.

"Jangan banyak bertanya, ikut aku saja" lanjut Suho sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

…**.**

"Sehunnie, kamu yakin lay akan baik-baik saja?"

"Suho hyung itu orang baik-baik. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Paling mereka pergi ke taman bermain" balas Sehun sambil melanjutkan acara membaca komik favoritnya.

"Hm.. Lay itu hemophilia kalau kamu belum tau. Aku khawatir kalau dia pergi sama orang-orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya" Luhan mengambil novel baru dirak perpustakaan.

"Aku tau. Suho hyung tidak punya catatan buruk selama disini. Ya, kecuali membolos dalam pelajaran matematika"

"Kuharap Lay baik-baik saja. Hhh, Sehunnie, ayo kita beli bubble tea"

"Eum? Oke. Kajja, Lu"

**TBC/END? **

**Yo yo yo! Yehet~ Chapter 1 finish! Gimana? Bagus ga? Alurnya kecepetan ga? Ceritanya bikin pensaran ga? Hee sengaja bikin FF ini jadi Chapter biar alurnya ngga kecepetan. Tapi bagus atau engga nya readers tentuin sendiri aja deh :)**

**Mau next chap nya cepet? Hee butuh review yang banyak :3 Entahlah, Hee itu akhir-akhir ini sering ngga mood ngetik -.- **

**Tapi kalo banyak yang review FF Hee, Hee ngerasa seneng dan punya semangat buat lanjutin FF ini :) **

**Nanti Hee usahain bales reviewnya di next chapter oke? ^^ **

**Sekalian kalo mau berteman dengan Hee #eeak, follow IG Hee AlentaOh_Bubble, Facebook: Theresia Alenta Alenta, Wattpad: alentaoh. Mau follback? Say aja di account hee xDD**

**OKEY! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA~ **

**Yang udah review entar dikasih bubble tea satu2 '-')/ lewat mimpi tapi yes :v**

**Hohoh :D Salam Bubble Tea. Ppai~^^ tunggu kelanjutan FF ini yap! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: We mus being together forever. [CH2]

Pairing: HunHan, SuLay, KaiSoo, KrisTao, ChenMin, ChanBaek.

Author: YoungHeeSEHUN94

Length: Chapter

Rated: T/M

Genre: Romance, little sad *maybe, hurt, school life, happy ending.

DESCLAIMER: FF INI PURE DARI OTAK SAYA. **NO COPAS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY PASTE WITH OUT CREDIT!** EXO milik orang tua mereka dan agensi nya. Kecuali sehun! Dia hanya milik saya xDD

WARNING: THIS IS YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/BOYS LOVE/BROMANCE/BOY X BOY! DLDR RnR please~ Sorry banyak TYPO, kata/kalimat yang diulang-ulang, dll.

_HAPPY READING~~~_

**Luhan POV**

"Cinderella, jangan bersedih. Ibu peri disini"

"STOP! Luhan, ayolah. Ibu peri itu harus memperlihatkan ekspresi yang lembut. Istirahat 15 menit!" ucap Suzyyang bisa dibilang produser- dalam drama kami. Oke, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajah lembutyang menurutku menjijikan itu.

"Oh, Luhan-ge, ayolah. Memperlihatkan wajah lembut itu tidak sulit, 'kan?" Lay mengampiri ku dan menyerahkan air dingin.

"Itu menggelikan kalau kamu mau tau. Kamu enak. Cuma jadi narrator" dengus ku.

"Aku tau. Tapi ini untuk kelas kita. Kamu pasti bisa, ge. Meninggalkanku sendirian dengan suho-ge saja bisa, masa bertingkah lembut tidak bisa?" ucap Lay sambil menyikut lenganku.

"Hm.. benar. Aku akan berusaha. Oiya, bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?"

"Sebenarnya menyenangkan sih.. kemarin kita ke taman bermain. Kita makan es krim bersama, bermain gelembung sabun dengan anak-anak kecil disana sampai sore, lalu dia mengantar ku pulang. Hehe"

"Suho itu… orangnya baik kan?" tanyaku.

"Hu'um.. dia orang yang baik. Dia terlihat seperti seorang appa yang baik saat menggendong anak-anak kecil. Dia manis sekali" kata Lay sambil menunjukkan foto-foto Suho yang sepertinya Ia ambil diam-diam saat Suho tidak memperhatikannya.

"Kamu diam-diam mengambil fotonya?"

"Tidak juga. Ada beberapa foto yang dia berpose ke kamera. Tapi sisanya aku ambil diam diam. Hehe, dia tidak marah kok"

"Dulu aku juga seperti itu. Aah, aku kangen waktu aku masih junior high school. Waktu aku baru ketemu dengan albino itu, aih, aku jadi pengen pergi kemasa lalu" gumam ku.

"Astaga, ge, waktu istirahat sudah habis. Ayo latihan lagi. Fighting! Kamu pasti bisa, ge"

"Oke! Gomawo Lay-ah. Fighting!"

**AUTHOR POV**

Keringat bercucuran jatuh dari pelipis keduanya, baju bagian belakang mereka bahkan sudah basah karena keringat. Tapi dua namja itu tidak mempedulikannya. Badan mereka masih setia bergerak sesuai dengan lagu. Namja berkulit putih tersebut menari sambil memperhatikan gerakan mereka melalui kaca yang memantulkan diri mereka. Sementara namja yang berkulit agak gelap menggumamkan lagu yang sedang diputar, sebuah earphone terpasang manis ditelinganya.

_Brukk_

Namja berkulit putih tersebut menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Tidak, dia bukan pingsan. Sehunnamja bekulit putih tersebut hanya kehilangan tenaganya setelah berlatih menari bersama sahabatnyanamja bekulit agak gelap bernama Kai untuk acara universitas satu bulan lagi.

"Good job! Kita akan tampil bersama membawa sekitar 3 lagu yang di mix karena waktunya 10 menit. Dan tampil sendiri-sendiri 2 kali. Pertama sendiri, dan kedua dengan pasangan yang kau pilih, harus yeoja. Ini akan melelahkan" ucap Kai sambil berusaha menetralkan napasnya.

"Harus yeoja? Jadi Luhan hyung tidak bisa jadi partner ku?"

"Hu'um. Aku sudah memilih Suzy untuk menjadi partner-ku dan dia setuju. Kau sendiri, hun? Siapa partnermu nanti?" tanya Kai.

"Entahlah, aku akan memikirkannya nanti" balas Sehun.

"Oiya, kau sudah tau? Luhan hyung dapat peran menjadi peri dalam dramanya nanti"

"Aku bahkan sudah melihatnya memakai kostum peri" kata Sehun datar membuat Kai terperanjat.

"Serius hun? Kau pasti mem-fotonya kan? Boleh aku lihat? Please~~"

"Kau itu tidak bisa aegyo, Kkamjong. Ada diponselku. Lihat saja sendiri"

"Oyeah! Thanks hun! Luhan hyung pasti sangat lucu dengan kostumnya"

"He is mine"

"Okay, okay. What ever"

"Woaaa~~ Luhan hyung sangat manis disini" gumam Kai.

"Yep~ dia memang manis" balas Sehun

"Tapi my Pororo lebih manis"

"Apa?! Pororo?"

"Yapp.. My Pororo~~ dia manis sekali" ucap Kai sambil cengengesan(?).

"Hah? Siapa sih? Pororo? Pororo?"

"Kyungsoo"

"APA?!" Sehun menyemburkan air minum yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya.

"Kau jorok, Oh Sehun! Menjijikkan!" dengus Kai sambil mengelap tubuhnya karena terkena air semburan Sehun.

"A-anyeong~ Kalian sudah selesai, ya?"

Kai dan Sehun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Kai tersenyum manis, sementara Sehun masih menampakkan wajah tidak percayanya membuat Ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Haai, Baby Soo" sapa Kai.

"Hai juga.. Aku bawa minuman untuk kalian" Kyungsoo meletakkan barang belanjaannya.

"Wooaa~ Gomawo Dio hyung" ucap Sehun sambil mengambil minumannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Kalian berlatih sangat keras.. penampilan kalian nanti pasti bagus"

"Penampilan ku pasti bagus. Kalau dia, masih dipertanyakan" ejek Kai sambil menunjuk kearah Sehun.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kkamjong-"

"Sehunniiee~ oh astaga, mianhae aku telat. Hosh.. hosh" ucap Luhan yang baru memasuki ruangan dance tersebut. Luhan ternyata belari sepanjang koridor.

"Luhannie, Luhannie.. Gwaenchana. Kamu tidak perlu berlari seperti itu" kata Sehun.

"Um.. yasudah.. aku mau kembali ke kelas, ya. Aku ada pelajaran tambahan" kata Kyungsoo. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Dia kekasihnya Kkamjong, Lu" kata Sehun. Luhan semakin membulatkan matanya, Ia sungguh tidak percaya.

"Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu, hun! Ah, yasudah Soo.. Sana, aku tidak mau menganggu waktu belajarmu" balas Kai sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan.

"Yak! Jong In! bagaimana bisa dia jadi kekasihmu?!" pekik Luhan.

"Kenapa sih? Kalian berdua itu sama-sama aneh ya.. Pesona Kim Jong In itu bisa berdampak pada semua orang. Jadi jangan heran ya" ucap Kai percaya diri.

"Dia terlalu percaya diri. Padahal tadi dia sempat memujimu manis loh" kata Sehun sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku hanya melihat foto seorang peri di ponsel Sehun"

"Sehunnie! Kamu ngasih liat fotoku pada Kai?!"

"Iya.. Gapapa, kan? Jarang-jarang loh bisa melihat peri di dunia nyata. Kkk"

"YAK! OH SEHUN!" jerit Luhan.

"Hei kalian berdua, jangan membuat rebut disini. Ini masih di universitas, ingat? Bukan di rumah kalian. Hun, aku duluan. Lusa depan kita latihan lagi" kata Kai sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan dance.

"Oh, Oke!" balas Sehun.

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat. Aku mau menghampiri Lay sebentar" kata Luhan.

"Aku ganti baju dulu" ucap Sehun yang sudah menghilang dibalik ruang ganti.

"Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo jadi kekasihnya si hitam itu heh? Aish, jinjja!" rutuk Luhan.

"Lu? Ayo, aku sudah selesai" kata Sehun yang sedang mengambil tas nya diloker.

"Oh, Kajja" Luhan keluar dari ruang dance diikuti Sehun.

"Kamu mau ngapain ke tempat Lay-ge dulu?" tanya Sehun saat berjalan dikoridor.

"Tidak. Kita tidak jadi ke tempat Lay. Kita harus mencari Suzy. Aku tadi tidak bertanya soal jadwal latihan. Aissh" Luhan terus merutukki dirinya sendiri.

"Tadi.. bagaimana latihannya? Berjalan lancar?" tanya Sehunlagi.

"Kacau. Pertama, aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajah lembut, tapi sekarang sudah berhasil. Kedua, aku tidak bisa meniru suara ibu peri, Suzy tidak peduli dan menyuruh ku harus latihan dirumah. Ketiga, beberapa property rusak karena dipakai main oleh anak-anak sialan itu. Sungguh, ini baru latihan yang pertama dan kacaunya sudah seperti ini" jelas Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu bukan masalah, 'kan"

"Bukan masalah katamu? Itu masalah besar tau" Luhan berbelok kearah perpustakaan.

"Oh Ayolah, kamu ituwakil ketua kelas, 'kan? Kamu pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan mudah. Dan kenapa kita ke sini?" kata Sehun saat memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

"Suzy biasanya berada disini setelah kelas usai. Ah, itu dia" Luhan memandang kearah Suzy yang sedang membaca buku.

_'__Ohh, itu yang namanya Suzy. Cantik juga. Kurasa dance nya juga bagus karna tubuhnya itu. Pantas saja Kkamjong memilihnya' _batin Sehun.

"Suzy-ah, maaf kalau mengganggumu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Boleh, 'kan?" sapa Luhan. Suzy mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Luhan. Kau mau bertanya apa? Duduk saja dulu" kata Suzy sambil menunjuk kursi didepannnya. Luhan duduk didepan Suzy, diikuti Sehun yang duduk disamping Luhan.

"Eum.. begini.. Aku tadi tidak diberi jadwal latihan kita. Jadi aku datang padamu. Hehehe" ujar Luhan. Suzy tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kertas pada Luhan.

"Oowh, terima kasih, Suzy-ah" balas Luhan.

"Suzy-ssi, kau akan menjadi partner-nya Kai dalam acara universitas, 'kan?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kai? Ah, Kim Jong In? Iya benar. Kau… ah! Oh Sehun. Benar, 'kan?" kata Suzy. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aaah~ Sehunnie.. kamu kenal dengannya? Haha" kekeh Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, dia.. adik mu?" tanya Suzy.

"Apa? Aniya.. Dia… Um, dia pacarku"

"Aaah~ aku baru tau"

"Lu, sudah, 'kan? Ayo pergi" kata Sehun datar.

"Oh, Baiklah. Gomawo Suzy-ah. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Luhan pada Suzy sambil membungkuk sedikit. Sehun sudah berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

"Mereka.. gay?" gumam Suzy saat Luhan sudah pergi.

"Sehunnie! Kenapa buru-buru sekali, sih?"

"Aku tidak nyaman berdekat-dekat dengannya" balas Sehun.

"Ooh.. Partnermu? Siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Entah lah, Aku belum memikirkan itu. Aku akan cari yang dance nya hebat. Menurutmu, Siapa?"

"Dancenya hebat? Eum… Hyoyeon noona? Aku tidak tau siapa yang dance nya hebat" gumam Luhan.

"Ah! Krystal. Kamu tau kan Luhannie? Krystal Jung. Dance nya hebat kok. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Sehun. Luhan tertegun.

_'__Krystal itu.. menyukai Sehun, 'kan? Aish, Jinjja!' _ batin Luhan.

"Ya, itu sih terserah kamu. Krystal pernah juara kompetisi dance di luar universitas, 'kan? Kurasa dia bagus kok dance nya" komentar Luhan. Ia mungkin berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya.

"Oke.. Kita beli bubble tea, yuk?" ajak Sehun.

"Nggak, ah. Aku mau langsung pulang. Aku capek" rengek Luhan.

"Baiklah, kita langsung pulang"

.

.

.

"Uhhhuuk! Uhuukk! Sehunnie~ Uhukk! Tolong ambilkan aku minum" lirih Luhan sambil berusaha menghentikan batuknya. Sehun dengan cepat mengambilkan minum dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Kamu kenapa, Lu? Dari tadi batuk-batuk terus" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan khawatir. Tangannya mengelus punggung Luhan. Luhan tersenyum.

"Ini batuk biasa, Hunnie. Besok paling sudah sembuh. Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa kok" kata Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Sehun.

"Baiklah.. Katakan padaku kalau kamu butuh bantuan, oke? Sore ini kamu istirahat saja. Kita kan libur kerja"

"Oke. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

**'****Krystal-ssi, aku butuh partner untuk dance-ku. Kau mau jadi partner ku, 'kan?' **

**_'_****_Partner dance? Ah, baiklah. Besok lusa kita latihan, ya? Kamu saja yang pilih lagunya, Oke?' _**

**'****Oke oke. Baiklah, besok lusa. Di ruang dance. Pilih lagu yang disukai orang-orang. Aku mempercayaimu, Krystal-ssi' **

**_'_****_Akan kupikirkan. Ah, panggil nama-ku saja. Tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku, Sehun-ah'_**

"Gotcha! Haha, tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan lagi soal dance. Untungnya Krystal mau memilihkan lagu. Aku bisa santai~~" gumam Sehun yang sudah mempersiapkan stick PSnya. Chanyeol akan datang ke apartemennya hari ini. Jadi, mereka bisa bermain sepanjang sore.

"Sehunnie, nanti temanmu akan datang?" tanya Luhan yang baru terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Iya.. Katanya Ia akan mengajak Baekhyun, sih. Kamu tidak ada tugas lagi?" balas ku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ada. Tidak terlalu banyak. Nanti jangan buat keributan, dan jangan menyampah. Oke? Aku malas membersihkannya"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kamu istirahat saja. Nanti aku akan bersihkan sampah-sampah nya. Mereka pasti akan menyampah. Kamu tau, 'kan? Mereka sangat tidak bisa diam" kata ku.

"Ya.. aku tau-"

_Ting Tong_

"Teman temanmu sudah datang, Sehunnie" lanjut Luhan.

Aku membukakan pintu untuk mereka dan langsung disapa senyum idiotnya Park Chanyeol. Aku memutar bola mataku dan melihat siapa yang ada dibelakang teman idiotnya itu.

"Byun Baekhyun? Ah, Kkamjong. Kau juga ikut ternyata. Ayo masuk" ujarku mempersilahkan teman-temannya itu masuk. Kai membawa sekantung plastic yang kuyakinkan itu adalah camilan dan beberapa minuman dingin untuk kami.

"Kkamjong, Dio hyung tidak ikut?" tanyaku.

"Ani. Dia ada urusan keluarga. Dia patuh sekali pada orang tua nya, kalau kau mau tau"

"Dia itu anak teladan. Dia pasti terbebani. Aku yakin itu" komentarku–sok– bijak. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah ber_lovey-dovey_ ria dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun hanya diam dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kalian ini, kalau mau ber_lovey-dovey_ itu jangan disini. Ini apartemen ku. Bukan rumahmu" peringatku pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau iri, hun? Ngomong-ngomong Luhan hyung dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jangan berisik. Luhan sedang istirahat dikamar. Mau berisik? Kalian bisa keluar. Oke?" –Sehun

"Jahat sekali sih. Tumben kau seperti itu, hun" –Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, sudah. Jangan berisik. Luhan hyung pasti capek" –Baekhyun.

"Hun, tanding game dengan ku?" –Kai.

"Tentu" –Sehun.

"Baekki! Jangan memukulku dengan kaleng soda!" –Chanyeol.

"Kamu yang duluan menggangguku!" –Baekhyun.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERISIK!" –Sehun.

Oke, mereka benar-benar couple yang berisik.

**End Sehun POV **

.

.

.

**LUHAN SIDE**

'_Oh, please. Mereka sangat sangat berisik! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, hah? Sudah beruntung tadi tugas ku sudah selesai. Hufftttt' _

_Tapp tap tap_

"Haii~~" sapaku pada teman-teman Sehun. Oh, itu Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Luhan hyung. Maaf, kami tadi berisik disini. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya. Baekhyun anak yang baik, ya, setidaknya dia tau tentang sopan-santun dirumah orang lain.

"Lu? Kamu sudah bangun? Gara-gara mereka, ya? Mereka memang berisik. Sini, ikut nonton dengan kami" Sehun menepuk sofanya, menyuruh aku duduk lebih tepatnya. Aku tersenyum halus dan duduk disebelahnya. Sehun langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ku, seolah aku akan pergi saja. Haha.

"Film apa, hunnie?" tanyaku.

"Film horror. The Ring. Kau tau? Katanya itu seram sekali" balas Kai.

"Ini camilannya!" ucap Chanyeol yang duduk dikarpet bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan bantalnya untuk menutupi wajahnya kalau hantu dalam film itu keluar. Ck, bahkan film nya belum dimulai.

"Baekkie? Kamu takut, ya?" tanya Chanyeol merangkul leher Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, diamlah. Film nya sudah dimulai" kata Kai.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di dada Sehun. Hangat. Aku suka posisi seperti ini. Sehun mengusap rambutku halus.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Huwaa~~ CHanyeollie, hantu yang itu seram sekali aku takut " –Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah Baekkie, aku akan menjagamu" –Chanyeol.

_Grepp_

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun dan sedikit menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan–menenangkannya.

"HUWWAAAAA!" teriak Baekhyun dan.. ow, Chanyeol juga berteriak ternyata -_-.

"Uwwaaa!" pekik Luhan keras–tapi tidak sekeras teriakan Baekhyun.

"Oh astaga, hantu nya benar-benar keren!" balas Sehun sambil tetap memeluk Luhan.

"Eomma! Baby Soo! Tolong~ hantunya mengerikaaaan" rengek Kai yang sembunyi dibelakang punggung Sehun. Ck, ternyata Kai itu penakut juga.

"C-chanyeollie.. hantunya sudah tidak ada? Hiks.." tanya Baekhyun yang memeluk tangan Chanyeol erat.

"Hantunya tidak ada. Film nya juga sudah selesai. Aih, kalian ini bagaimana sih?" balas Sehun yang kemudian berdiri sambil memapah Luhan yang masih sedikit ketakutan.

"Hooooooooh, hoh, untunglah. Ah, kalian mau makan malam disini? Aku akan siapkan makan malamnya" kata Luhan sambil menyalakan lampu ruang tamu yang dari tadi dimatikan. Kata Chanyeol, agar suasananya seperti dibioskop dan filmnya bisa jadi semakin menyeramkan. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol sendiri ketakutan.

"Sepertinya mereka masih belum sadar dari alam setan. Kkk, yasudah, kamu masak saja dulu. Nanti juga mereka akan merengek kelaparan" ucap Sehun saat melihat teman-temannya masih meringkuk sambil memejamkan mata mereka–seperti orang ketakutan.

"Baiklah, urusi saja teman-temanmu itu" balas Luhan dan kemudian Ia mulai memasak didapur.

"Kkamjong, sampai kapan mau meringkuk di sofa ku seperti kura-kura ketakutan begitu? Hey, diva Byun, kau masih membiarkan eyelinermu rusak karena kau menangis? Raksasa idiot, sampai kapan mau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan begitu?" sentak Sehun sebal pada teman-temannya yang masih ketakutan.

"Aku bukan kura-kura!"

"APA?! EYELINER KU RUSAK?! EOMMAAAAA"

"Hun, kau tau saja apa yang kupikirkan"

"Yak! Diva Byun! Jangan berteriak" kata Sehun sambil memukul-mukul Baekhyun dengan bantal sofa.

"Jangan menyakiti Baekkie ku!"

"Baekkie-mu ini sangat amat berisik, hyung" ucap Sehun dengan nada menyindir pada Byun Baekhyun yang kini sedang mengaca di kamera ponsel–memastikan keadaan eyelinernya.

"Ayolah, hentikan perdebatan kalian" balas Kai.

"Huufftt… Sudah, bantu aku membersihkan kekacauan disini atau kalian tidak mendapat makan malam" kata Sehun, mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar–yang bisa saja membuat semua orang muntah saat itu juga.

"Makan malam? Uwaa~ Kau ternyata baik sekali, magnae. Aku beruntung punya teman sepertimu" Chanyeol merangkul leher Sehun, lebih tepatnya modus. *author digigitin chanyeol/?*

"Hyung, ayo cepat bantu aku membersihkan ini semua. Aish, kalian benar-benar jorok!" Sehun mengambil plastic-plastik bekas makanan ringan dan membuangnya ditempat sampah. Kai ikut membantu Sehun, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga ikut membantu, tapi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Park Chanyeol! Jauhkan sampah yang kamu pegang dari diriku!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! JANGAN BERTERIAK ATAU KAU KELUAR SAJA!" teriak Sehun yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi si manusia eyeliner ini. Sang manusia eyeliner dan raksasa idiot itupun terdiam dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan awal mereka.

"Hei, makan malamnya sudah siap. Ayo makan" kata Luhan membuat semua yang ada disana tersenyum senang. Mereka berjalan–kecuali ChanBaek yang berlari– menuju ruang makan.

"Woaa.. omelette! Luhan hyung hebat!" puji Baekhyun seraya menghirup bau masakan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Yasudah, ayo cepat makan. Aku tidak mau kalian mati kelaparan disini. Hahaha" canda Sehun. Chanyeol langsung menyantap omelette nya.

"Omo! Rasanya sangat enak. Seperti masakan eomma ku" kata Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Apa terlalu asin?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Aniya, Luhan hyung. Ini enak sekali kok" balas Chanyeol.

"Baguslah, habiskan makanan kalian, ya"

"Makanan seperti ini tidak akan pernah kami sia-siakan, hyung. Lain kali hyung masak untuk kami lagi, ya?" ucap Kai. Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Um.. bagaimana kalau setiap sabtu sore kalian kesini? Sabtu aku tidak ada kelas sore ataupun siang, dan aku juga tidak bekerja hari sabtu. Bagaimana? Kalian bisa tidak?" usul Luhan.

"Iya iya! Aku bisa! Aku sangat setuju!" seru Chanyeol.

"Aku hari apapun bisa kok" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan eyesmilenya.

"Aku bahkan setiap hari bisa. Hehehe, lain kali kalau aku mengajak Kyungsoo boleh, 'kan?" tanya Kai. Luhan menangguk.

"Lagipula Kyungsoo juga bisa membantuku mema-"

"Yak! Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Rumah ku bisa hancur kalau setiap sabtu di kunjungi kalian" gertak Sehun. Luhan menggosok lengan Sehun, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Hun. Nanti kami janji akan membantumu membersihkan sisa2 makanan dan lain-lain kok" kata Baekhyun.

"Iya. Aku akan cuci piring setelah kita makan malam" tambah Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membelikan camilan, membawa kaset film terbaru, dan membantumu beres-beres" kata Kai membuat Sehun tidak berkutik.

"Hhhh~ Baiklah, baiklah. Pegang janji kalian semua. Jangan membuat apartemenku hancur" dengus Sehun.

"YEAAH!" seru Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kai. Luhan pun ikut tersenyum senang pada Sehun.

"Sudah, habiskan makan malam kalian lalu letakkan saja dimeja. Nanti biar aku yang cuci" kata Luhan.

"Aniya, hyung. Biar aku yang cuci. Oke?" balas Chanyeol.

"Um.. baiklah"

.

.

.

"Hoaaah~~ teman-temanmu itu menyenangkan juga" kata Luhan pada Sehun yang–sepertinya– sedang mengerjakan tugas.

"Mereka memang begitu. Kamu capek, Lu?" Sehun menutup laptopnya dan duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Aniya, aku senang kok"

"Mereka sangat suka masakanmu, mungkin kamu ternyata memang hebat memasak. Kkk"

"Sepertinya begitu. Hunnie, aku tidur duluan, ya. Aku ngantuk sekali. Hooaahm"

"Ya, kamu pasti capek, 'kan? Besok kamu bisa bangun siang, kita libur~~~ Aku mau tidur malam, ah" balas Sehun. Luhan mendecak pelan.

"Jangan terlalu malam. Kesehatanmu itu juga perlu dijaga. Yasudah, Good night. Aku tidur duluan" Luhan menaikkan selimut sampai sebatas dadanya dan kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk boneka rusa kesayangannya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sudah setengah terlelap. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Luhan dan mengecup kening Luhan. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan kemudian Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya kembali. Sehun beranjak keruang TV dan mencari film yang ia suka. Pilihannya jatuh ke film kedua, Pororo. Oke, selera Sehun memang sangat ke-kanak-kanakan.

Sehun tidak bisa diganggu kalau sudah menonton kartun kesukaannya. Matanya akan terus focus pada penguin biru tersebut. Kecuali Luhan, Ia bisa berhenti menonton kartun hanya kalau Luhan memanggilnya atau membutuhkannya, tidak lebih. Tidak tidak, bukan artinya Sehun hanya berpura-pura mencintai Luhan, Sehun benar-benar tulus dan serius dalam hubungan mereka. Cuma–menurut Sehun–, Penguin nya juga butuh waktu untuk diperhatikan *(Oke,author mulai ngaco-_-).

Baiklah, ayo kita skip ke pagi hari nya(?) *(apa-apaan kaya gini-_- author udh bener2 gila-_-)

**09.00 AM KST | Sehun's Apartment**

"Hunnie-ya~ ayo bangun. Sudah siang tau!" Luhan mengguncang-guncang(?) tubuh Sehun tapi Sehun tetap tidak bangun.

"Pasti semalam tidur larut, deh. Huftt" Luhan beranjak kekamar mandi dan mengambil air dan ia tampung dalam gelas.

_Byurrr~_

Luhan menyiram Sehun dengan air dalam gelasnya itu. Sehun refleks langsung bangun sementara Luhan terkekeh pelan. Sehun yang terduduk dikasur mendengus sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ayo bangun.. aku sudah susah-susah bikin pancake tadi pagi untukmu. Ayo cepattt" Luhan menarik lengan Sehun. Seketika mata Sehun berbinar mendengar kata 'pancake'.

"Jinjja? Kamu benar-benar membuatnya, baby Lu?"

"Iya. Ada dimeja makan kalau kamu tidak percaya. Kamu harus memakan pancake buatanku, oke? Aku sengaja bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuatkanmu sarapan"

"Oke! Gomawo baby~" Sehun mengecup singkat pipi Luhan dan berlari ke ruang makan. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu suka pancake. Hanya saja, ini spesial karena Luhan yang membuatnya. Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian mengikuti Sehun ke ruang makan.

"Woaaa~ wangi sekali. Aku yakin pasti enak"

Sehun memasukkan sesuap pancake buatan Luhan dan mengunyahnya.

"Luhannie~ ini enak. Kamu hebat!"

"Jinjja? Baguslah kalau begitu. Kamu habiskan pancakenya. Aku tadi sudah makan" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kamu sudah makan duluan? Aah~ aku ingin makan bersama-mu" rengek Sehun. Luhan menaikkan satu alis matanya dan kemudian tersenyum mengerti.

"Mau aku suapi, begitu?" tebak Luhan, Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ck, kamu ini ada-ada saja. Semalam kamu tidur jam berapa?" tanya Luhan sambil menyuapi Sehun.

"Um.. Jam 2-an. Aku tidak bisa tidur" kata Sehun. Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Awaww.. kenapa kamu menjitak-ku? Sakit tau" ucap Sehun sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Lucu sekali.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan tidur terlalu larut! Kamu itu dengar atau tidak sih? Kamu ingin sakit ya?" omel Luhan.

"Uuuh~ Aku tidak bisa tidur, Lulu. Aku tidak akan sakit. Daya tahan tubuhku kuat kok" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ap- Uhukkk! Uhukk uhukk" omongan Luhan tertahan karena batuknya menyerang lagi. Sehun mengambil air untuk Luhan dan Luhan langsung meminumnya.

"Uhuukkk! Gomawo.. aku ke kamar mandi dulu uhukkk" Luhan berdiri dan berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi.

"Lu, perlu ku temani?" tanya Sehun yang sudah berdiri sambil memperhatikan langkah Luhan.

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dan tersenyum tipis, wajahnya agak pucat. Sehun berlari kecil kearah Luhan saat melihat Luhan yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Lalu…..

_Brukk_

"Lulu, kamu kenapa? Lulu? Lulu!"

**TBC or END? **

**Hahaha.. FF ini aneh ya? Iya hee juga ngerasa gitu :' Hee seminggu ini sama sekali ngga mood nulis, akhirnya karna Hee maksain ngetik, beginilah hasilnya. Hee butuh review, Hee butuh penyemangat. Hee cuma bisa bilang MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udh ngeriview FF hee. Hee akan usaha ngasih yang terbaik buat kalian :)**

**Mian banyak typo, spasinya acak2an (salahin blognya), ada kata2 yg ganyambung, dll. Chap ini lebih pendek dr Chap sebelumnya'-' Chap ini cuma 3000+ words-_- **

**Di chapter ini belum ada tanda-tanda HunHan akan pisah. Sengaja Hee bikin gitu, soalnya Hee agak ngga suka kalau FF yg blm apa-apa langsung masuk ke inti. Singkatnya, Hee gamau alurnya kecepetan. Hee juga bikin FF ini jadi Chapter kan krn gamau alurnya kecepetan :o **

**GOMAWO buat yg udh ngeriview, nge fav, nge follow FF Hee :) tanpa kalian FF ini gabakal jadi coz kalian itu penyemangat buat Hee. **

**So, kalau mau FF ini masih lanjut, REVIEW yaa! Hee tunggu review kalian. Komentar apapun akan Hee terima asal jangan ngebash ya. Hee udh capek dr kmaren ngbacot sama orang-_- Hee mau idup damai tentram/? **

**Hahaha xD Sekali lagi, gamsahamnida buat yg udh review. Hee tunggu review readers yg lain. ^^ **

**Gamsahamnida *bow* **


	3. Chapter 3

Title: We must being together forever. [CH3]

Pairing: HunHan, SuLay, KaiSoo, KrisTao, ChenMin, ChanBaek.

Author: YoungHeeSEHUN94

Length: Chapter

Rated: T/M

Genre: Romance, little sad *maybe, hurt, school life, happy ending.

DESCLAIMER: FF INI PURE DARI OTAK SAYA. **NO COPAS, NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY PASTE WITH OUT CREDIT!** EXO milik orang tua mereka dan agensi nya. Kecuali sehun! Dia hanya milik saya xDD

WARNING: THIS IS YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/BOYS LOVE/BROMANCE/BOY X BOY! DLDR RnR please~ Sorry banyak TYPO, kata/kalimat yang diulang-ulang, dll.

* * *

"Lu? Lulu? Lulu kamu sudah sadar?"

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sesorang dengan samar-samar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, orang itu terlihat semakin jelas. Ah, itu Sehun. Tunggu, itu… ada yeoja disampingnya? Oh, Krystal Jung.

"Se-sehunnie~" lirih Luhan pelan.

"Iya, Lu. Aku disini. Jangan banyak bergerak. Kamu belum benar-benar pulih" Sehun membantu Luhan duduk dikasurnya.

Luhan menoleh kesamping. Infusan, obat-obat, dan air minum. Ohyeah, ini dirumah sakit.

"Sehunnie.. ayo pulang. Aku mau pulang. Aku tidak mau disini" rengek Luhan sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sehun.

"Luhannie, kamu masih harus dirawat 2 hari lagi. Kesehatanmu belum pulih. Ahya, ini Krystal. Tadi kami habis latihan dance" jelas Sehun.

"Hunnie, aku mau pulang~ aku ngga mau disini. Hiks~" rengek Luhan lagi, kini disertai tangisan yang membuat Sehun agak panik.

"Lulu, lulu.. tenanglah. Aku akan menjagamu disini. Oke? Jangan menangis lagi, ya?" Sehun memeluk Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Luhan lembut. Luhan menangguk kecil.

"Yasudah, Lulu istirahat disini dulu, ya. Aku akan mengantar Krystal sampai depan"

"Luhan oppa, semoga cepat sembuh ya. Aku permisi dulu" ucap Krystal sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya, tapi disertai smirk diakhir.

"Um.. iya" balas Luhan singkat. Sehun mengantar Krystal sampai depan rumah sakit.

"Krystal-ah, gomawo sudah mengunjungi Luhan" kata Sehun.

"Iya.. Minggu depan kita latihan lagi yaa~" Krystal mengecup pipi Sehun cepat dan kemudian berlari kearah mobilnya. Sehun hanya bisa mencibir melihat kelakuan 'gila' Krystal.

"Lulu~ maaf aku lama. Tadi aku membeli minuman untukmu dicafetaria" Sehun masuk keruangan Luhan dan mendapati Luhan yang sudah jalan-jalan mengelilingi kamarnya.

"Lu, kamu harus banyak istirahat. Dokter bilang kamu kecapekan. Makanya bisa pingsan" Sehun memapah Luhan kekasurnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Aku bisa berjalan dengan baik. Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa kok, hunnie. Jadi, kita pulang saja, ya?" ucap Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya. Sehun tersenyum menenangkan sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Tidak Lu. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku akan menjagamu. Oke? Aku tadi beli cake untukmu. Mau?" tawar Sehun. Mata Luhan berbinar dalam sekejap, Luhan mengangguk imut.

"Gyaaa~ Strawberry cake! Huwaaa~ kamu selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan, Sehunnie" jerit Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan menyuapi Luhan cake strawberrynya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya, enak sekali. Kamu mau, hunnie?"

"Aniya.. Aku akan menyuapimu saja"

"Um.. Baiklah"

**.**

**.**

"Gimana? Tadi pagi susternya sudah mengganti infus-an mu?" Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan dan meletakkan bubur yang ia bawa dimeja.

"Sudah. Nanti siang Lay akan menjagaku. Kamu ada kelas , 'kan?"

"Baiklah. Kurasa nanti sore teman-teman ku akan mengunjungimu. Kita makan buburnya sekarang, ya?"

"Ngga mau. Aku bosan makan bubur. Kemarin malam aku sudah makan bubur dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Lulu, kamu harus sarapan. Bukankah kamu bilang bubur rumah sakit tidak enak? Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur dengan susah payah. Aku bangun pagi-pagi agar bisa membuat bubur untukmu. Kamu mau makan ya?" bujuk Sehun.

"Aniya! Kamu makan saja buburnya. Aku ngga mau makan!" jerit Luhan. Sehun mendekat dan memeluk Luhan hangat.

"Lulu, kamu harus makan. Kalau kamu makan banyak, dokter akan mengijinkanmu pulang lebih cepat. Kamu makan ya?"

"Ani! Aku tidak mau!"

"Baiklah, kamu maunya makan apa? Aku akan belikan untukmu kalau kamu mau memakannya. Bagaimana?" tawar Sehun.

"Kamu serius, sehunnie?"

"Iya, asal kamu mau makan"

"Aku mau takoyaki, Sehunnie! Takoyaki isi gurita~"

"Takoyaki? Akan aku beli kan, oke? Kamu tunggu disini dulu ya, Lulu" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan kemudian keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Aish.. takoyaki? Di dekat rumah sakit tidak ada takoyaki. Eum….ah! Di dekat stasiun!" Sehun berlari kecil keluar rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju halte yang pergi ke stasiun.

"Luhan kenapa tiba-tiba ingin makan takoyaki, ya? Jarang sekali dia meminta makanan jepang" gumam Sehun saat sudah duduk dibis.

"Dan.. biasanya kan Luhan tidak mau makan gurita. Kenapa sekarang dia mau takoyaki isi gurita? Aish, ada-ada saja" Sehun turun dari bis dan berjalan kearah kedai makanan jepang.

"Um.. aku pesan 1 porsi takoyaki gurita dan 1 porsi takoyaki keju dengan dua teh ocha dingin. Dibawa pulang" ucap Sehun pada pelayan dan Ia duduk dikursi. Sehun memainkan game diponselnya sambil menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Maaf, ini pesanan anda. 1 takoyaki gurita, 1 takoyaki keju, 2 teh ocha dingin" ucap sang pelayan. Sehun mengangguk dan kemudian memberikan uangnya.

"Aah~ Luhannie, kamu sudah mendapatkan pesananmu" gumam Sehun senang sambil berjalan ke halte bis lagi. Tepat sekali, bis nya datang pada waktunya.

**.**

**.**

"Hunnie kemana, sih? Beli takoyakinya lama sekali. Aku lapar~~" rutuk Luhan sambil tetap memainkan game diponselnya.

"Eh? Tadi katanya dia yang membuat bubur itu? Emang dia bisa masak? Um.. buburnya wangi" komentar Luhan bermonolog ria(?).

"Lulu.. aku datang" seru Sehun.

"Kamu lama sekali.. Aku sudah lapar tau" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ Kamu lapar? Ayo.. Aku beli yang isi gurita, dan yang isi keju. Kamu mau yang mana?"

"Gurita! Aku mau yang gurita~ gurita~"

"Tumben kamu mau yang gurita, Lu. Aku suapi ya?"

"Eh? Aku bisa makan sendiri, hunnie"

"Aku suapi. Aaaaa~" Sehun menyuapi sepotong takoyaki kedalam mulut Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian mengunyah takoyaki itu.

"Bagai mana? Enak?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Geurae. Kamu harus makan yang banyak ne. Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa makan yang keju nanti" lanjut Sehun.

"Kamu ngga makan? Kamu sudah sarapan belum?" tanya Luhan.

"Eh? Aku? Em.. em.. itu.. A-aku sudah makan kok. Tadi aku sudah makan ramyun dirumah" bohong Sehun.

"Aku tau kamu bohong," Luhan menyentuh hidung Sehun. "Kamu itu harus tetap memerhatikan tubuh mu juga. Kalau kamu sakit, kamu pikir siapa yang repot?" omel Luhan. Sehun terkikik.

"Oke oke. Nanti aku akan makan dicafetaria. Kamu jangan khawatir" Sehun duduk ikut duduk diranjang Luhan. Sehun menyuapi Luhan takoyaki lagi.

"Sudah ah, aku kenyang" tolak Luhan. Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hhh… Kamu baru makan 2 buah takoyaki. Nanti makan lagi sama Lay-ge ,ya?"

"Kenapa sih aku harus makan terus? Gimana kalo aku jadi tambah gemuk?"

"Gapapa. Itu bagus kok. Tubuhmu kan akhir-akhir ini juga semakin kurus" Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Huftt.. Aku mau cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Membosankan" gumam Luhan.

"Nah, makanya, kamu harus makan yang banyak dan istirahat, oke?"

"Um.. Baiklah"

**.**

**.**

"Lay-gege, tolong jaga Luhan ya. Itu kalau dia lapar, dimeja ada takoyaki dan bubur. Buburnya kalau dia mau makan, dipanaskan dulu karena buburnya sudah dingin. Maaf merepotkanmu, ge" ucap Sehun. Lay mengangguk dan menengok kearah Luhan yang tertidur.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Sebentar lagi Suho akan datang. Sudah sana, jangan sampai nanti kamu telat masuk kelas" balas Lay.

"Ah, benar. Aku pergi dulu, ge. Telfon aku kalau ada apa-apa" Sehun keluar dari ruangan Luhan dan bergegas ke kampusnya.

"Oh.. Luhan-ge, kamu beruntung sekali. Sehun sangat perhatian padamu. Ah, aku iri pada mu ge~" gumam Lay sambil membenarkan selimut Luhan.

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak perhatian begitu?" ucap Suho tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Lay dari belakang.

"APA?!" pekik Lay keras. Lay menjauhkan dirinya dari Suho.

"Apa-apaan sih ge~ Luhan ge lagi sakit tau!" omel Lay. Suho mengangguk dan meletakkan buah yang ia bawa untuk Luhan di meja.

"Kalian kalau mau bertengkar jangan disini~" gumam Luhan membuat Lay kaget.

"G-gege? Kamu sudah bangun? Tadi Sehun baru saja pergi" ucap Lay. Luhan mengangguk.

"Gimana? Kau sudah baikan, hyung?" tanya Suho.

"Lebih baik dari kemarin. Terima kasih sudah mau datang" balas Luhan disertai senyum manisnya.

"Gege, kata Sehun kamu harus banyak istirahat. Gege mau apa? Biar aku ambilkan" Lay menahan Luhan saat Luhan mau berdiri.

"Aish, anak itu. Ah, tolong ambilkan minumku dimeja" kata Luhan. Lay mengangguk dan mengambilkan minum Luhan.

"Xie Xie Lay~" ucap Luhan, Lay tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

_Srek srekk_ *Backsound gagal-_-*

Sehun meletakkan belanjaan yang dibawanya di meja. Lay tertidur sambil memegangi tangan Luhan, Luhan tertidur di ranjangnya, Suho sedang keluar karena ada urusan.

"Lay-gege~" panggil Sehun menusuk-nusuk pelan lengan Lay.

"Eumm? Ah, kau sudah datang, Sehun. Maaf tadi aku ketiduran. Errr, mana Suho?" Lay bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengambil ponselnya.

"Suho hyung tadi keluar, mungkin dia keapartemennya" balas Sehun.

"Kau tau alamatnya, 'kan? Boleh aku minta?" tanya Lay. Sehun mengangguk.

"Nanti akan ku kirimkan alamat rumah Suho padamu. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Luhan" Sehun membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, iya. Cepat kirimkan alamat apartemennya ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai kan salamku pada Luhan kalau dia sadar nanti" ucap Lay yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Sehun terkikik pelan dan mengirim pesan singkat alamat apartemen Suho pada Lay.

"Eum? Sehun-ah? Kamu sudah datang?" lirih Luhan. Sehun menoleh pada Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana harimu, Lu? Nanti sore teman-temanku akan datang. Kamu sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Lumayan. Kamu tidak capek? Kamu sudah makan siang?" balas Luhan. Sehun duduk ditepian ranjang Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu sendiri? Tadi sudah makan siang belum?"

"Sudah. Aku makan takoyaki yang kamu beli tadi pagi"

"Ah.. tadi kata dokter lusa depan kamu sudah boleh pulang. Tadi Suzy dan yang lain bilang kamu boleh latihan sendiri saja. Jadi, jangan memaksakan diri, Lu"

"Ah, iya. Tadi aku sudah menghafal naskah. Kamu? Sudah latihan bersama… krystal?" tanya Luhan tidak yakin.

"Iya.. Kita sepakat memakai lagu Troublemaker-Now. Kemarin kami baru latihan"

_'__Troublemaker-Now? Kissing scene di akhir lagu? Tidak! Sehun tidak akan melakukan itu, kan?' _batin Luhan. Luhan berusaha tersenyum.

"Baguslah, jangan terlalu capek. Aku tidak mau kamu sakit" Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.

**SKIP **

"Lu? Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Ayo pulang~"

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa tas-mu. Taxi nya sudah menunggu diluar" Sehun membawa tas Luhan dan menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Se-sehunnie.. tas-ku kan berat. A-aku saja yang bawa"

"Aniya.. kamu tidak boleh terlalu lelah"

"O-oke.. dimana taxinya?"

"Itu, disana. Ayo, Lu" Sehun menunjuk taxi berwarna silver. Luhan mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Sehun setelah Sehun menaruh tas Luhan dibagasi.

"Luhannie, Lay dan Suho gege sudah menunggu diapartemen. Teman-temanku yang lain juga datang"

"APA?! Kenapa heboh sekali, sih? Aku kan Cuma menginap 2 malam dirumah sakit. Benar-benar" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka itu merindukanmu, tau. Ingat, jangan mengerjakan pekerjaan berat. Oke?"

"Hm.. Arraso"

**3 WEEKS LATER** (*di skip grgr gaada ide masa-,-*)

"Luhan-ah! Itu bagus! Kamu boleh istirahat disana, dari sana kamu masih bisa melihat penampilan kelas lain, kok" ucap Suzy. Luhan tersenyum. Tadi dramanya baru saja selesai, dan Ia menampilkan yang terbaik. Sekarang, giliran Sehun dan Krystal yang tampil. Haah~~

"Ge~ tadi kamu hebat!" Lay duduk disampingku. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Stt.. Sekarang giliran Sehunnie yang tampil" bisik Luhan. Lay mengangguk. Mereka memfokus kan pandangan kami kearah panggung.

"Woaa~ Lihat, ge. Sehun sangat hebat! Seharusnya kamu yang berada diposisi Krystal" ucap Lay.

_DEGG!_

Luhan membatu ditempatnya, terlalu shock dengan apa yang ia lihat diatas panggung. Krystal…. Dan Sehun… berciuman diakhir lagu. Lay menoleh dan mengusap punggung Luhan lembut.

"Ge~ Aku yakin itu bukan Sehun yang memulai. Tenang lah" lanjut Lay. Luhan berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan. Ketenangan. Luhan membutuhkan itu sekarang.

Luhan berlari keruangan kelas yang kosong. Semua kelas kebanyakan kosong, mereka semua pergi ke aula untuk melihat acara-acara itu. tapi Luhan tidak, Ia terlalu….. entahlah, sesak, itu yang Ia rasakan sekarang.

_Hiks.. kenapa? Kenapa Sehunnie mau melakukan nya dengan yeoja itu?! kenapa? Sehunnie jahat! Aku benci!~~ _

Luhan terduduk dilantai, Ia memeluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Ia mencoba menghentikan tangisannya, tapi gagal. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Terlalu sakit. Sehun-nya, berciuman dengan yeoja lain didepan banyak orang. Itu menyakitkan.

"Kenapa aku menangis, sih? Aku ngga boleh menangis! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh nangis!" rutuk Luhan berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Luhan menendang apapun yang berasa didekatnya. Kursi, alat tulis yang berserakan, kardus-kardus yang tidak terpakai. Mungkin Luhan sedang berada dikelas yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Aniya! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Namja tidak boleh menangis! Hiks~" racau Luhan tak jelas. Telapak tangannya sudah basah karena ia pakai untuk membasuh pipinya. Ia tetap menangis. Sialnya, sapu tangan Luhan tertinggal di tasnya yang masih berada diruang ganti.

"Hiks.. Kenapa aku harus menangis?! Kenapa air matanya tidak berhenti? Hiks~ Aku tidak boleh menangis! Namja tidak boleh menangis! OH SEHUN JAHAT! PABBO!" teriak Luhan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Mama~ Sehun membohongiku.. Mama.. Aku membutuhkanmu, Mama" Luhan berdiri dan berlari keluar universitas. Makam Mamanya. Mama-nya adalah orang yang harus ia temui pertama kali kalau sedang sedih. Beruntung, makam mama Luhan tidak terlalu jauh. Se tidaknya, bisa disampai dengan naik bus.

"Mama.. Maaf, aku tidak membawa apa pun kesini. Aku ingin cerita dengan mama"

"Bagaimana kabar mama? Mama baik-baik saja, kan? Hiks.. Mama.. Aku merindukan mama!" Luhan menangis sambil memeluk batu nisan mamanya. Celana jeansnya sedikit kotor karena duduk ditanah.

"Mama! Hiks mama... Sehun bohong padaku, mama. Dia… tadi dia berciuman dengan yeoja lain saat tampil. Mama.. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Mama? Mama bisa membantuku, kan? Mamaa hiks"

_GREPP_

"Lu, maaf, maafkan aku. Itu diluar dugaanku" lirih Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan langsung melepas pelukan Sehun dan menjauh dari Sehun.

"KAU SIAPA?! TIDAK! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" jerit Luhan.

"Lu, please, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Lu" Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan. Sementara Luhan mundur perlahan saat Sehun mulai mendekat. Ia terlalu sakit sekarang.

"Tidak! MAMA! TOLONG~ Mama.. Hiks mama" racau Luhan berjongkok. Ia tidakBisa mundur lagi. Dibelakangnya hanya ada tembok keras. Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Walaupun Luhan sudah memukul-mukul punggungnya dengan kasar.

"Lu! LUHAN! TENANGLAH!" bentak Sehun. Luhan semakin mengeluarkan air matanya. Sehun mempererat pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, Lu. Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku"

"Kau jahat! Jahat! Berciuman dengan yeoja itu didepan semua orang! Dan di depanku! Kau jahat! Aku sudah melaporkanmu pada mama! Mama akan membencimu! Hiks" lirih Luhan memukul-mukul dada Sehun. Sehun menahan tangan Luhan.

"Luhan! Luhannie! Aku minta maaf! Hei, tenanglah. Tadi aku tidak membalas ciuman Kyrstal kok. Aku serius!" tegas Sehun. Luhan tetap memberontak.

"Pabbo! YEOJA ITU BERPAKAIAN MINIM DIDEPANMU DAN MENCIUMMU SEPERTI ITU KAU PIKIR AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA HAH?!" teriak Luhan tepat didepan muka Sehun. Baru kali ini Luhan seperti itu.

"Luhan, aku tidak tertarik dengan dia. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini"

"AKU MAU PULANG! JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI!" pekik Luhan yang kemudian berlari setelah mengelus batu nisan mamanya singkat. Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Yeoja sialan! Bisa-bisanya membuat Luhan seperti ini! Tck!" umpat Sehun.

"Ge? Bisa kau membantuku?"

_"Kenapa, sehun? Luhan marah ya?" _

"Iya, dia dalam perjalanan keapartemen sekarang. Lay-ge, tolong jaga dia ya. Datang saja ke apartemen dan tolong coba bicara padanya. Aku akan membereskan masalahku dengan yeoja sialan itu"

_"Baiklah" _

Sehun menutup sambungan telfonya dan mencari nama lain lagi dikontaknya.

"KRYSTAL-SSI! DATANG KE RUANG DANCE DAN TUNGGU AKU! AKU DATANG 20 MENIT LAGI!" bentak Sehun dan tanpa menunggu balasan Krystal, Ia menutup telfon.

Sehun berlari kehalte dan langsung menaiki bus. 15 menit untuk sampai ditujuan. Ia masih harus berlari keuniversitas.

"Haish.. Semoga Luhan baik-baik saja~" gumam Sehun.

_Drap drapp drapp_

"Hosh, hosh," Sehun sampai diruang dance seletah berlarian seperti orang gila dikoridor. Untungnya universitas sudah sepi.

"Sehun-ah, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kamu berlari sampai seperti itu?" tanya Krystal–sok– manis. Sehun dengan cepat menepis tangan Krystal yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Yeoja sialan! KAU! LUHAN MARAH KARENA KAU! PERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG LAIN! YEOJA JALANG! PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARI KEHIDUPANKU DAN LUHAN!" bentak Sehun. Krystal berdecih.

"Cih, Sehun.. Kau pikir, siapa yang menyeretku masuk dalam kehidupanmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk berpartner denganmu, hm?" Krystal menarik kerah baju Sehun dan mendekat ke wajah Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat mendorong Krystal.

"Aku tidak peduli! Menjauh dari kehidup- Pftmft-" ucapan Sehun terpotong. Krystal melumat bibir Sehun, berharap Sehun akan membalas ciumannya mungkin. Tangan Krystal tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Sehun membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam walaupun Sehun tetap tidak memabalasnya. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba–mencakar lebih tepatnya– dada bidang Sehun dan kini sudah membukan satu kancing kaos Sehun (Disini Sehun make kaos yang kalo diatasnya ada 2 kancing itu ya..).

_Brukkk_

Sehun mendorong Krystal kuat sampai Krystal terjatuh dilantai. Ia tidak peduli kalau Krystal adalah wanita.

"Cih, sok jual mahal~" desis Krystal yang sedang berusaha berdiri. Sehun menarik Krystal kasar dan menyender tubuh Krystal di tembok.

"Kau yang murahan, bodoh! Jangan pernah mendekatiku, Luhan, dan kehidupanku. Camkan itu!" ucap Sehun tajam dan penuh penekanan. Sehun keluar dari ruang dance dan masuk ke toilet yang berada disamping ruang dance. Ia membasuh mukanya.

"Hooooh~ Luhannie! Astaga semoga Luhan baik-baik saja" gumam Sehun. . . "LUHANNIE!" teriak Sehun dari ambang pintu. Ia baru saja sampai.

"Sehun! Stttt! Luhan sedang tidur. Dari tadi ia terus saja menangis. Biarkan dia tidur. Dia pasti lelah, Hun. Aku pulang dulu, ya" ucap Lay. Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar Luhan.

"Jadi… sekarang kita tidur terpisah, begitu? Astaga!" Sehun menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

"Um.. Bubur? Kemarin-kemarin dia sangat suka bubur buatanku, kan? Oke, akan aku buatkan. Jangan marah lagi ya, Lu" Sehun mengecup lama kening Luhan dan mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan. Kemudian Sehun berjalan keluar dan pergi kearah dapur.

.

.

_Tapp tapp tap _

"Luhannie, kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan melongo.

"Apa? Ayo cepat kemari. Kamu pasti lapar, kan? Aku membuakan ini untukmu. Terserah kalau kamu masih marah denganku, tapi kamu harus makan ini. Aku mau mandi dulu. Kamu, makan dulu baru mandi" ucap Sehun tegas. Luhan mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju meja makan, sementara Sehun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Hum? Dia menambahkan beberapa sayuran dan daging? Bagaimana dia bisa eh?" gumam Luhan sebelum memasukkan bubur itu kemulutnya.

_Glekk_

"Sayurnya agak kurang matang. Ck, lebih baik dia membuat bubur polos dari pada menambahkan sayur mentah begini" rutuh Luhan.

"Bagaimana, Lu? Buburnya enak?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan terlonjak kaget dan agak membanting sendok makannya.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku. Buburnya enak. Terima kasih, aku kenyang. Aku akan kekamar sekarang" balas Luhan setelah melirik bahu Sehun sekilas. Luhan kembali masuk kekamarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan.

"Apa? Kenapa dia masuk lagi saat aku datang, eh? Ada yang salah dengan diriku?" ucap Sehun semakin bingung karena Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Sehun berjalan kekamar nya dan berdiri didepan kaca dan memperhatikan tubuhnya yang topless.

"Sial! Dasar yeoja sialan! Astaga, Luhan salah paham lagi" rutuk Sehun saat melihat ada cakaran Krystal di bahunya.

**Luhan's room**—

"Hiks hiks hiks~~" Luhan menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk boneka rusa-nya.

"Hiks~ Ap-apa yang sudah mereka lakukan? Aku benci OH SEHUN!" gertak Luhan sambil berjalan keluar apartemen. Luhan tidak melihat Sehun, mungkin Sehun ada dikamarnya, Luhan tidak peduli.

"Tao-er.. Boleh aku ke tempat kerjamu? Aku butuh hiburan sekarang, aku bosan diapartemen. Boleh ya, Tao?" rengek Luhan saat menelepon Tao.

"Lulu ge? Tumben sekali. Boleh saja, datanglah. Aku ada disini sekarang. Disini sangat ramai~ Ayo

cepat datang, ge. Aku rindu denganmu" balas Tao.

"Ah, Baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang. Bye Tao~"

"Oke ge, aku menunggumu. Bye~"

Luhan nutup telfon nya dan berjalan ketempat tujannya. Bar tempat Tao bekerja. Luhan akan kesana apabila ada masalah seperti ini. Ia biasa akan menceritakan semua pada Tao. Tao sudah seperti adik kandung bagi Luhan. Mereka bertemu saat masuk junior high school dan Tao adalah teman baik Luhan saat itu. Tao sudah tau kalau Luhan gay dan berpacaran dengan Sehun. Tao tidak begitu terusik ataupun merasa jijik dengan Luhan, ya, Tao juga gay.

"ZITAO!~" panggil Luhan. Tao menoleh.

"Luhan-ge!" balas Tao.

"Hey, bar mu banyak berubah. Sejak kapan ada striptease disini, eh?" tanya Luhan.

"Seseorang menyarankan padaku, kata orang itu agar bar ku bisa maju. Dan dia benar, bar ku jadi semakin ramai" gumam Tao.

"Siapa orang itu? Pacarmu?" tanya Luhan asal. Tao menjitak kepala Luhan.

"Gege itu ngomong apa sih? Gege ada masalah ya? Ceritakan saja padaku~"

"Um.. iya.. Aku dan Sehun sedang ada masalah….."

**TBC/END? **

* * *

Okesip._. FF ini makin gaje se gaje-gajenya/?-_- Kemarin kan waktu Hee ngetik ini lagi heboh2nya berita BaekYeon lah, LuDara lah, dll-_- jadi Hee juga sempet mogok/? Nulis-_-

Udah ah Hee gamau banyak ngomong/?

**REVIEW YA! **

**NGGA REVIEW NGGA LANJUT :3 **


End file.
